House of Anubis - The Son of Anubis
by FabianAntony
Summary: Students return to House of Anubis now as adults in a meeting, but they did not expect it would be in the midst of a new mystery, reborn loves, friendships will be tested ... they thought they had faced all, but were not prepared for it ...
1. House of Dreams

**Hello, this is my first story, and I'm Brazilian so there may be some errors in writing ... I hope you enjoy ..**

* * *

House of Dreams

**Fabian's POV**

I run , it's as if something or someone was following me , I do not know exactly where I'm running , I just know I'm in the middle of a dark forest that seems to have no end , until I come to a clearing and immediately run to the other side when I end up falling on the floor and twist my ankle on the opposite side I see something approaching in the darkness , something with bright red eyes looking straight at me and suddenly the creature begins to approach , I feel something go through my spine , I can say that I am afraid , the creature approaches and in the moonlight I can see its shape, looks like a wolf or an all black dog with pointy ears and red eyes with bloodlust , he approaches ... and suddenly I hear my alarm beep and I get up with a start , cold sweat , but relieved , not everything was just a nightmare ...

Well, I did not introduce myself , my name is Fabian Rutter , I'm 20 and am trained in archeology, must be wondering what happened to the other residents of the House of Anubis , as well ... Amber became one of the greatest designers in the world and took control of the company from his father, Alfie turned astronaut which is no surprise since he was obsessed with aliens , Willow turned psychologist who has always demonstrated joy to people and saw the positives bad it was your problem , Joy became a lawyer and do not have many news of her, Mara became a great cheff cooking since always cooked well , Kt studied medicine and dedicates his life to take care of people , Mick is a worldwide phenomenon in sports, Jerome became a businessman now that claimed " business acumen " , Patricia became a photographer that was a way she managed to express their feelings and thoughts , Eddie , Osiris , is a teacher which is ironic since he hated school , and finally Nina , the Chosen , I never got her news since not returned in the 3rd year ... none of the couples remained after graduation because we all follow different paths ... and I chose to do what he loved , decipher puzzles and uncover mysteries , but nothing that lived in my profession is as exciting as the adventures of Sibuna , I miss those times ...

Coming back to reality , this is weird ... never had a dream so years since Senkhara haunted us in dreams , do not think it could be a vision ... it is a thing of Osiris and the Chosen , but something puzzles me in this dream , it seemed so real and what was that creature red eye that came in my direction ... Well it does not matter now because I'm late for the flight to Liverpool , I'm going to inauguration of a museum that will exhibit some artifacts that I found on an expedition in Egypt , and I confess that I also intend to make a visit to House of Anubis ...

**Nina's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table of the house one day I shared with my grandmother before she died , I was tired after a long night of work and also disturbed by the dream I had previously ... in the dream there was a person , he was a man , I could not see his face , he was running through a forest until he arrives at a more open place and stumbles into a falling stone, then I see what he was running , was a black creature looked like a wolf and had bright red eyes , the man creeps away and the creature approaching threatening and then I wake up scared ... the dream was so real , I think it was a vision of Chosen ... I'm not sure , but I want to find out what was happening and who was that man who was running away ... I want answers and for that I'm going to the place where it all started , I 'm going to England , I go to House of Anubis ...

**Eddie's POV**

According scared of a crazy dream I had in the dream there was a guy running around in a dark forest and suddenly he trips on a rock and falls in the middle of a clearing and looks scared to ... a dog ? I do not know , but it was all black , had pointy ears and red eyes , the dog or whatever it is, begins to move toward the fallen man I can not see the face and then I woke up in my bed all sweaty in room I used to share with Fabian in House of Anubis ... what am I doing here ? ... well, I am a teacher and work at school that one day I was a student ... I'm confused ... What was that dream, a vision or a nightmare ? ... I do not know but want to find out ...

I lay back on my bed and start thinking about the dream, and then I hear the cry of Trudy calling me :

- Eddie Wakes ! There are now 3:30 pm and you're still sleeping ! - She said, opening the door a little irritated .

- I'm already awake! What do you Trudy ? - She asked .

- Eddie dear , can you please go to the market and buy some things I need here at home, Victor is very busy in the office . - She asked me .

- Trudy course . I also have to buy some things in the market ... - Told her .

- Thanks dear . - She thanked me and handed the shopping list.

Once Trudy left the room I changed my clothes , put my jeans dark pants , a white shirt and black leather jackets , grabbed the keys to my BMW and exits .

On the way I could think in the dream and was convinced that it was one of my visions of Osiris , many questions were formulated in my mind and I wanted answers to all of them ...

I arrived at the market and I buy the things I needed and they were on the list of Trudy , after having loaded the groceries into the car I went to the cafeteria in front of the market , I sat at a table next to the window and ordered a coffee express , stayed there for a while looking out the window and wondering if that dream was the beginning of a new mystery ... My mind wandered to thoughts when suddenly the door of the café opens and a woman with blond hair and hazel green eyes and I quickly come to recognize , on an impulse I get up and say your name :

- Nina ! - Facing my Chosen .

* * *

**And now? What will happen? What is the meaning of dreams / visions? Soon the next chapter will be posted .. Well. so that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed .. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are welcome ..**


	2. House of Return

**Hello again, and here is the new chapter, hope you like ..**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Violinrocker12: Was it really Anubis? Maybe it or not. Hmm.. a connection between Nina and Fabian? I do not know. Soon find out .. ;)**

* * *

House of Return

**Nina's POV**

- Nina ! - I heard someone calling me .

I turned to see who had called my name , and I saw nothing more , nothing less than Eddie Miller , my Osiris , waving for me to go to the table he was sitting , went there not believing what was happening .

- Eddie ? What do you do here? - I asked him .

- What are you doing here ? - He repeated my question .

- I asked you first . - Told him.

- Ok ! I live in Liverpool and I am a teacher of the boarding ... - He replied .

- No way! Eddie Miller , the bad boy of the school became a teacher ! - Exclaimed surprise at what he told me .

- Is not I believe ... but then ... will you answer my question ? - He told me .

- Of course ! But here it is not safe to talk about it ... - I said looking around .

- Well .. then we'll talk on the way ... - He said getting up from the table .

- Path where? - Asked following him to the door .

- To the House of Anubis course! - He said giving me a smile and walking toward a car .

**Eddie's POV**

Nina met in the cafeteria , we talked a little, but she hesitated to tell me because I was in Liverpool , so I suggested we could talk about it on the way to school.

- Then why are you here in England ? - Asked straight out to the car.

- I had a strange dream of a man running through a forest and thought you might be one of my visions of Chosen , so I decided to go back to House of Anubis where my powers are stronger and discover why this dream ... - She spoke confirming my suspicions .

- Hmm .. interesting ... I also had this same view ... - Told her .

- What ? So you mean ... - She said.

- Yes ! I think we have a new mystery on our hands ... - I said before stopping the car in front of House of Anubis .

I came down from my car and helped her with the bags until Trudy appears at the door and shouts :

- Nina ! - Running to hug her .

- Oh ! Hi Trudy ! - Nina said returning the hug.

- Honey, what are you doing here ? - She asked .

- Well .. I ... - Nina said before I interrupted her.

- She is here for a meeting of former residents of the house . - I said lying.

- Victor told me nothing ... but if I 'm going to revise my love has no reason to question . - Trudy said taking your purchases and entering the house.

- Reunion of former residents ? - Nina said looking at me confused .

- It's ... was a better excuse than you would give. - Said to lock the car .

- What ? - She said grabbing her bags .

- Ah ! Please , everyone knows that you're a terrible liar ... Furthermore it will be fun to meet guys again ... - Said giving her a smile .

- Not a bad idea ... but how do you intend to do ? - She said smiling back .

- All I have to convince my father to send letters to our friends . - I said as soon as we entered the house .

- Srt . Martin ! Why are you here ? - Victor asked irritably at the top of the stairs .

- Oh , Victor ! She's here for the meeting of course ! - Trudy said from the kitchen .

- What meeting ? - Said Victor looking suspicious.

- As my father is organizing ! - I told him looking .

- Of course , if that was not enough to have you here , I'll have to see all those brats again ! - He muttered knocking the office door behind him .

- Awesome ! Even though older he still grumpy! - Nina said with a smile.

- Tell me about it. Want to help unpack ? - She asked .

- No Thanks Eddie , I do not have many things to pack . Trudy what room I get ? - Nina spoke .

- You can stay in the room he shared with Amber , honey . - Trudy said returning to the kitchen .

- Ok ! See you later . - She said upstairs.

Once Nina went upstairs , I left the house and walked towards my father's office at school , on the way I had the feeling of being watched , so I looked towards the forest and saw a black figure , but ignored him and kept walking .

When I arrived at the office, knocked on the door before entering and my father replied :

- Among please. - And I went .

- Hi Dad. - I said .

- Ah , Eddison ! I. .. - He started talking .

- Father ! I've said a thousand times , call me Eddie ! - Said a little annoyed .

- All right , Eddie ! Victor called here and told me that you said that I was organizing a meeting of the alumni of the House of Anubis ... What you have to say about it ? - He questioned me .

- That's exactly what I came to talk to you ... - Told him .

- All right , then talk . - He said leaning over to watch .

- Ok ! Well .. I've been thinking ... - Started talking when he cut me off.

- Get to the point Eddison ! - He exclaimed angrily.

- Okay ! I wanted to make this meeting to revisit my old friends ... no one can stand living in a house alone with only the company of Victor and Trudy ... - Gave him an excuse .

- When you want to make this meeting? - He asked .

- Type ... Now ... - Told him.

- Okay Eddison , I send letters to your friends. - He said taking some envelopes from a drawer and handed me .

- Thanks Dad! Ah ! And call me Eddie ! - Said lifting the table and leaving the room .

I convinced my father to do the meeting and send the letters to my friends , I think this is a good idea , with the meeting we could meet again Sibuna to investigate about the dream ... I'll talk to Nina , I think we could take a look at the old books of Robert to see if we can find something about that creature and the man in vision ...

* * *

**Nina returned to Anubis! Eddie lost his powers so as he had the vision? And Victor is in the house, he had not left to protect Touchstone Ra? A gathering of old students, what will be happen? Sibuna will go into action?**

**Soon, the next chapter ..**

**Review!**


	3. House of Kidnapping

**Hi! It's me again.. new chapter posted, hope you like..**

* * *

House of Kidnapping

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up in my seat on the plane , when I heard the voice of the pilot :

- Stay accommodated in their seats , will soon land. - I sat where I was.

As the plane had not yet landed , I looked in my book of Egyptian legends to see if there was something about the creature in my dream, but found nothing , it was useless ... the book was updated, clear it would not be something about a black creature red-eye ... but maybe the books of Robert say something about it ... when I arrive at the House of Anubis 'll take a look in the antechamber and in the deserted library ...

I was stuck in my thoughts when the plane landed as soon as I came down , I pack my bags and called a taxi to take me to my apartment , I was on the road looking out the window , watching the cars go by and people walking down the street , and remembered the moments I spent with my friends , some funny , some sad , when we entered the office of Victor to look for clues or did with Mr. Sweet came out of his office to investigate when we arrived late in the classes have gone by the ordinance or to tunnels , most of all I miss my friends , Amber always worried about clothes and makeup , Willow wanting to see everybody happy , worried Mara with notes , Joy always around me and Patricia , Eddie and his loud music preventing me, Alfie Jerome and sleeping , Patricia and her " receipt " with the new students , Mick always talking about sports, Kt concerned with freeing Egyptian curses , even Alfie and Jerome with his jokes and pranks , and Nina wanting to protect everyone missed her in 3rd year and not to blame for not having returned, was not she who decided to be the Chosen One , but I got over it and moved on ...

The taxi stopped in front of a building , I went downstairs , grabbed my bags and paid the driver, entered the building where he lived and saw Jenny the receptionist , she was a very beautiful and elegant woman , a little older than I , we hung out a few times but there was never anything serious between us .

When she saw me , smiled and said :

- Hello Mr. Rutter ! - She said looking at me .

- Hi Jenny ! How are you ? - Said leaving my bags on the floor and waiting for the elevator .

- I'm okay ... Mr. Rutter How was your trip? - She asked me .

- It was great ! And I told you to call me Fabian . - Told her when the elevator opened in front of me .

- Excuse Me Mr. Ru- ... Fabian ! - She said when I put my luggage in the elevator .

- Ta excused . See you later . - And the doors closed .

Once out of the elevator and opened the door to my apartment , I saw a real mess that was , exactly as I left out when it is good to finally be home and able to sleep in a bed and not in a tent in the desert .

Finished undo aas bags , sat on the couch and turned on the TV , was passing a documentary about marine animals , I was bored , had nothing to do , I looked at the clock , it was 8:00 pm , I got the couch and went to take a shower at 9:00 I had to be on display .

Out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped my waist and looked again at the clock and it was 8:20, I went to my room and opened the door of the wardrobe where were my suits , I chose one and put on the bed , let towel and put my boxer briefs black , then wear my black slacks and buttoned white shirt , open one of the drawers of the dresser and picked one of my bow ties , she was black and had silver-colored details in the tips , went toward my grade mirror on the wall and started tying his tie when he raised remembered early every day and stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror boys while doing his tie my uniform ...

Finished doing the loop , put on my blazer and buttoned , I spent my cologne on the neck , and again looked in the mirror to see how my hair was , I expected a whole messy hair and creepy , but actually was normal as usual, took a comb and gave a tidy some wires that were ruffled , looked at myself in the mirror again and took another ajeitada in tie and leaves the room .

I grabbed the keys to my car and locked the apartment , kept house keys in his pocket and stepped into the elevator , went down to the parking lot , I called my black Audi and went to the museum .

On the way I thought about what would talk in speech to inaugurate the exhibition , then I remembered the speech I made in 2nd year for exhibition in the library , was the same day I kissed Joy and saved Nina from falling into the hole of the tunnels at the time I was madly in love with her and would do anything to protect her and that included risk my life , well actually in three years of high school I risked my life not only for Nina but Sibuna also at 1 year was almost killed by Rufus , in the 2nd year I almost lost my life to a crazy Egyptian spirit , and in the 3rd year my soul was almost devoured by Ammut , making a speech in front of several people would not be so dangerous ... besides I was not as shy as before , I believe it was that made me change Sibuna and have more confidence in myself .

And here I am stuck in my mind again , I think this has become a bad habit .

I stopped the car in a spot in front of the museum and soon as I got flashes of the cameras almost blinded me , walked the red carpet stretched across the museum while several cameras took pictures of me , it would certainly stop the newspaper , I was getting quite known in the world and came to be compared with Robert Frobisher Smythe although I did not get even the feet of the Egyptologist , if I said I had seen him in front of me would call me crazy, that's because they do not know about the strange things that happen in the House Anubis and should not know , as I finally entered the museum had to greet dozens of people even with no idea who they were, stood there for a good time talking with the people who came up to me and asked questions about my work , my findings and commented on the artifacts exhibition , soon after people were gradually to a lounge area where you would have a ball type as soon as I entered I saw that there was a man on stage was probably the director of the museum , and then my name was called , I went up to the stage and gave a smile to the crowd , it was time for speech.

- Good evening everyone ! It is ... first of all I want to thank your presence here tonight is very good to know it was worth it to spend months in the desert digging an Egyptian tomb to bring a bit of history of over 1000 years ago here ... Thank you ! - I said off the stage with a standing ovation .

The rest of the dance was not very different from the beginning, some people kept coming to greet me and comment on my work , also some women who had invited me to dance , and as a gentleman I was , I could not deny , however bad dancer I was ... it was then that I remembered the dance at the end of 1st year , when I was crowned king and Nina kissed for the first time , also remembered the prom I kissed Mara ...

I looked at the time on my phone and it was already 0:00 , I decided to return home , said goodbye to some people and leaves the museum , outside seemed deserted , there was nobody on the street, I had the feeling of being watched , looked at the woods in front of the museum and saw some bushes moving, shrugged and walked towards my Audi when I turned around I saw a tall, strong person wearing a hood in front of me , the hooded guy tried to hold me , but I turned and started running, was almost on the corner when I came across two other hooded people , both dressed as the first but were lower and lean , began to retreat back when I took a blow to the head and blacked out.

* * *

**Fabian kidnapped! What will happen to him? Who are the kidnappers? What do they want?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	4. House of Letters

**Hello! New chapter, some things will be cleared up, hope you like..**

**Violinrocker12: Surely they want something from Fabian, but what will? I also hope that Eddie and Nina help him escape.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Letters

**Nina's POV**

Woke up in the morning in the room he shared with Amber, it is good to be here again, I feel better as if the house completed.

I got out of bed and changed clothes, went to the bathroom and did my morning hygiene, went downstairs, went into the kitchen and saw Eddie sitting on the table.

- Good morning! - Said sitting beside him on the table.

- Good morning Nina! - He said with his mouth full of bread.

- Good morning dear! - Trudy said handing me a plate of scrambled eggs.

- So... his father sent the letters we wrote last night? - Asked Eddie.

- Yes, he sent the letter . - He said taking his plate to the kitchen.

- Good.. Now we're here can you tell me what happened in the 3rd year... - I said letting my plate in the sink too.

- Of course! Well.. I have no idea where to start. - He said sitting on the couch.

- Start at the Back to School... - Said sitting on the couch in front of him.

- All right, but it's a long story full of surprises. - He said giving me a smile.

- I love surprises and we have all the time in the world. - Said smiling back.

- Well.. that year we had two new residents in the house, one of them was called Kt and was granddaughter of Robert, but that we later found out, the other was called Willow, she was studying here, but lived in the House of Isis... - He began.

- Keep going, you are doing well. - Said giving him a smile.

- Okay, so now that I was crazy Fabian asking about you and even thought we had a summer romance... - He said rolling his eyes.

- Really? - I said with a laugh.

- Yes, he tried to hit me so before I deliver the letter to him. - He said laughing too.

- Wow, never thought Fabian was able to hit someone! - Said impressed .

- Me neither. Anyway to shorten the story, I began to have visions and by chance Sibuna Robert awoke from his sleep, he became ill and wanted to steal people's souls to release Ammut... Victor, my father, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian became sinners and almost had their souls devoured, but I could Kt and saves them. - He said.

- Wow! I think you are a good leader, I would have gone crazy with all this! - Exclaimed impressed.

- Thank you! But the story is not over. - He said with a smile.

- Go on then, I wonder what happened. - I said smiling too.

- Well.. while all this was happening Amber went to fashion school, Jerome and Mara ended and he began dating Joy who gave up Fabian, Alfie and Willow also started dating, I and Patricia had many fights but we stayed together, and Fabian and Mara were closer after he accepted that you do not go back... - He said looking into my eyes.

- Hmm.. that good for them... - Talked a bit discouraged.

- It is sad, Fabian really loved you, but as you said, you had to move on. I bet you also went out with other guys in America is not it? - He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

- You are right... I hung out with other guys... but now the story continues. - Said laughing his face.

- Of course! Then along came graduation day and some new students arrived here and along with them came a crazy girl out for revenge, she tried to mount the Pyramid of Ra to win gold Ra, luckily we managed to stop it and I had to sacrifice my powers of Osiris for this, Victor left the House of Anubis to protect the Stone of Ra, who had the ball and was dating went along, then that's when Fabian and Mara kissed... - He said.

- You lost your powers? How did you have the same dream I then? And as Victor's here if he left the house? - Asked.

- Hey! Go easy with the questions! - He said with a smile.

- Okay, I'm sorry I'm curious. - Said smiling .

- Ok! Well.. I lost my powers, but I think they came back with this view... Victor and returned after throwing the stone at the deepest point of the ocean so no one can find again. - He explained .

- Wow! I do not think I lack in Sibuna since managed to get through it all without me. - Said with a smile.

- Do not say that! You also part of the team, you're the Chosen One! - He said smiling back.

- Once Sibuna, always Sibuna... And then what happened to everyone after graduation? - Asked.

- We all went our separate ways, I became a professor of history, Jerome entrepreneur, artist Patricia , doctors Kt , Joy lawyer , Mara cheff cooking , Alfie astronaut, Willow psychologist , Mick footballer, stylist Amber and Fabian archaeologist. - He said.

- Glad everyone followed their dreams... - I said.

- It's... but what you work on that? - He asked.

- I... I... I graduated in Egyptology, but never exercised the profession, I worked as a waitress at a restaurant in Los Angeles before resigning and gathered all he had to come back here. - Explained.

- What happened after you did not come in 3rd year? - He said curiously.

- As I said in the letter, my grandmother got sick again, and I had to turn myself working and studying, my grandmother did not survive for long and died as soon as I graduated from high school leaving a large crack in the hospital... - I talked until he cut me off.

- And you had to keep working and studying to sustain and pay the bill! - He said.

- Yes, and even after graduating from college I had to continue employment in the restaurant and missed many opportunities to follow my dream until I had the vision and sold everything I had, paid the remaining debt and the leftovers I came ca. - I said.

- I'm sorry... You can stay here as long as you need to fix your life. - He said sitting next to me and giving me a hug.

- Thanks Eddie! You are a great friend. - Said hugging him.

- Okay, okay! But now the great friend has work to do and many papers to grade... - He got up and left the room.

I lay there on the couch watching TV, I was a bit bored, so I went up to my room to grab a book to read, I sat there on the couch reading that not even realize the time passing, when I looked at the time on my phone was already 5:30 pm, and I had already missed lunch.

Amber 's POV

Was watching the clock pink on my office wall, the time did not pass, I was counting the seconds to be 7:00, hence I could go home and rest this long day of work, it was then that the watch and a whistle happy I jumped from my chair, it was 7 hours.

Get out of my room, went down the elevator, I passed the front desk saying goodbye to some staff and got in my Porche rose pink parked outside the building.

On the way to my house I thought of a thousand ways to spend my vacation, I might travel to somewhere kind Paris, Barcelona or Madrid...

I parked my car in front of a large house that looked like a mansion, but it was not that big... Finally, I walked through the door exhausted, when my maid came and said that a letter was sent to me, I rolled my eyes thinking it was an invitation for important events and such...

I looked at the letter on the table and almost freaked out when I saw it was the House of Anubis, without realizing started jumping of happiness, quickly opened the envelope and started screaming when I saw the signing of Eddie and Nina in the letter...

His letter read:

_Dear friends,_

_Sending this letter to say that there will be a meeting with the alumni of the House of Anubis, and of course you are invited to rally starts from tomorrow, hope to see you all there..._

_-Eddie and Nina-_

Questions formed in my head... Nina returned? She and Eddie are together? And Fabina? What happened to Sibuna? ... Wanted answers... but I can not obtain them now, so I did the only thing that was within my reach.

- Hello! Here is Amber Millington, prepare my jet, I'm going to Liverpool today! - I spoke to the pilot my private jet pink.

So I hung up the phone I rushed to my room, had so many things to pack in my suitcase... clothes, shoes, makeup... I'm so happy, I can not wait to see my friends...

* * *

**The alumni are returning to Anubis! And now? What will happen? Sibuna will meet again?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	5. House of Meeting

**I'm here again! New chapter.. staff arrives at home.. hope you like it..**

**Violinrocker12: Well, Amber is Amber.. haha.. Sibuna surely have reform, but who will be a member of Sibuna? Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Meeting

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing with pain, still had my suit all dirty, I was in a strange place, had several machines a bit away from me, looked at my ankle that had a chain that was fastened tight to the wall, pulled the current to see if loosened, but nothing happened, the chain was thick, probably who held me there want to make sure I did not escape somehow.

The place was very dark, except for a few holes in the roof, I think there was an abandoned factory, I was stuck there like an animal and leaning against the stone wall, until I saw three hooded figures approaching, they were the same people who surrounded me in front of the museum last night...

The first, one of the lowest, came closer, I think it was a woman, had a little wrinkled hands, I stood up and said:

- What do you want? - I said irritably.

- You know what I want... - She spoke in a calm tone and with a mocking smile.

- I do not know what you're talking about... - Lied.

- Sure you do... you saw in the tomb... - She continued talking.

- What? Who are you? And as you know I've been in a tomb? - Asked.

- Do not try to fool me... Fabian you been in that tomb, you got that rock and hid... Now tell where she is! - She told me starting to chafe.

- Never! I'll never tell where it is! - I said irritably.

- Okay... you know how to play... but who says the rules here I am... if you will not speak for you and will speak for evil! You will run out of food and water! - She spoke angrily away.

- As you wish... - Muttered to myself.

I looked wrapped, the place was very moist and had some leaks in the roof, took off my blazer that was nearly all wet and untied my tie, I searched my pockets to see if there was something to help me escape, the keys to my house and my car was not there, and my phone was out of battery, I took a look at the chain attached to my ankle and saw that it would only be released with a key, I sat down again and leaned against the wall, my stomach was growling from hunger, but I would not eat anything, I had to find a way to get out and find out more about that stone...

**Amber's POV**

My pink plane landed at the airport in the morning, and I was elated, Bad could not wait to get in the House of Anubis, I wanted to see everyone again and who knows may be the guru of love again...

After the taxi driver put my 5 bags in the car we went to boarding school, in the way I thought about so many things that could happen during that meeting...

We arrived at the house and I just saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a suit accompanied by a lower dark man who had a mustache... I could not believe what I saw... I ran towards them screaming like crazy...

- Jerome! Alfie! - Rushing to embrace them.

- Ahhh! - Jerome let out a cry as I hugged him.

- Hi, Ambs! - Alfie also said hugging me.

- Our People! You have not changed much, but I found odd suit and mustache... - I said.

- It's... I came straight from work... no time to change clothes... - Jerome said fiddling with his tie.

- And I let my mustache grow to see how it would get... - Alfie said.

- Ahh! I love mustaches! - Willow said running to hug everyone.

- You should take, it does not suit you! - Joy also said hugging everyone.

- Joy! Do not be mean to them! - Mara said nudging her.

- Joy is listening to Mara... - Alfie said with a laugh and getting a glare of Joy.

- Calm down people! We're here to have fun! - Kt said out of the car.

After all embrace if we stayed there talking in front of the house.

**Nina's POV**

I awoke to screams coming from the front of the house, got ready and went downstairs, I saw Eddie standing in front of the door looking out...

- What's going on? - I asked him.

- I think they came... - He said looking at me.

- So let's welcome them... - I said walking out the door.

- Nina! - I heard everyone talking at the same time and run to hug me.

I hugged them all and saw that Eddie was still standing at the door...

- Come on Eddie, exit there from and will embrace everyone, alias the idea of the meeting was a... - Told him.

- Okay! - He said running to hug everyone.

- Ahh! My loves arrived! - Trudy left hugging everyone.

- Come join us... breakfast at this table... - Eddie said.

- Uhhuu! Food! - Alfie said running back inside and everyone had a laugh.

We arrived in the dining room and saw Mick sitting at the table and eating pancakes.

- When did you get here? - Mara asked.

- Now... you were there in front... and I walked out the back... - He spoke with his mouth full.

- Ahh! Do not eat all the pancakes! - Eddie yelled advancing the pancakes and we all laughed.

We sat at the table and started to eat and talk and Amber kept asking me questions...

- You and Eddie are together? - She asked.

- No! - Eddie and I answered at the same time and everyone looked at us.

- We are almost like brother... you know... the Chosen One and the Osiris... - I spoke.

- Hmm.. ok, I just wanted to know... - Amber said.

We continued talking for a while until Joy said:

- Has anyone seen Patricia and Fabian? - Joy asked.

- No... - All spoke together again.

- And someone asked for me? - Patricia said appearing at the door.

She had the same appearance as before, but I could see that his personality has changed... she wore over black clothes and heavy makeup , seemed calmer , no doubt who else has changed between us was her... I could not wait to see the Fabian then...

- Trixie? Is it really you? - Jerome asked dumbfounded.

- Yes Jerry... I 'm... So I do not get no hug? - She said with a smile.

- Ahh! I love hugs! - Willow spoke jumping to hug her.

- Cover your mouth Jerry... flies will enter... - Alfie spoke with his mouth full making everyone in the room laugh.

I looked at Eddie and saw that he was very quiet...

- What was Eddie?! - I said and everyone turned to him.

- Nothing to... I was thinking... Here are almost all less Fabian... - He said.

- Truth... why will he not show up? Fabian usually always meet schedules. - Joy said.

- It's obvious he did not show up because of me, because I left it in the third year... - I said upset.

- Of course not Nins... We've talked about this... Fabian loved you... - Eddie said hugging me.

- Eddie is right... Fabian and I bet you have a good excuse for not having shown up yet... - Amber said.

- Okay... Let's change the subject... - I said dropping Eddie's embrace.

- Yes.. Anyone have any news? - Kt asked.

- Soon I 'm going to the moon! Maybe I'll find aliens there... - Alfie said and gave everyone a laugh.

- Some paintings I painted became very valuable... - Patricia said.

- I will open a new company in London. - Jerome said.

- I'm getting married! - Mara exclaimed.

- Squeeeee! A wedding! It will be so cool! - Willow shouted.

- Uhuuu! Someone here is getting married... Who's the lucky guy? - Kt asked.

- His name is Jack. - Mara said with a smile.

- Congratulations Mara! - Mick said with a mouthful of pancakes.

- So... When is the wedding? We are invited! And your dress! I can draw it for you... - Amber spoke catching Mara's arm and leading to the room.

We were all into the living room talking about the wedding of Mara and the boys were at the table eating...

**Eddie's POV**

The girls went to the living room talking about the wedding and we were there at the table eating, Alfie was devouring the jar of peanut butter and Mick was eating everything he saw ahead, Jerry was not a very lively guy, I think it was by because of Mara...

I watched what the girls were doing... Amber did not stop talking, Willow was jumping like crazy, Joy talking on cell, Nina was flipping through a magazine that was probably the Ambs, Kt was talking to a stuffed alligator and Patricia was looking directly at me with those beautiful green eyes, when she realized that I was also looking at it quickly averted gaze, but I kept watching her, Patricia has not changed much, still beautiful, more beautiful than before, and I think I was still in love with my Yacker...

My thoughts were interrupted by a well known voice:

- So.. Rebels students arrived! - Victor spoke irritably.

- Ahh! I thought you were dead! - Alfie yelled falling off the chair and making everyone laugh.

- Silence! I'm alive and well it seems Mr. Lewis! - Victor shouted.

- Because you turned Victor? - Joy asked.

- That does not interest you girl... I want all of you in bed at 22:00! You know the rules... the basement and the attic are places you should not go! - Victor said.

- Victor But we are already adults and not children... - Jerome complained.

- Just because they are adults does not mean we should not follow rules... The list with the division of the rooms this with Mr. Miller... - Victor said going to his office.

- So where am I going to sleep Sweet Junior? - Jerome said with a smile as I took a paper from his pocket.

- First I do not like that call me that, and according to you, Alfie and Mick will get in the last quarter and Fabian and I 'll stay in our room usual. - I told Jerry.

- And I? I have to stay in a room with large wardrobe because I hav-... - Amber started talking when I interrupted.

- You, Nina and Willow will stay in the first room and Joy, Kt , Mara and Patricia will stay in the last quarter... - I said looking at the paper in my hand.

- Squeeeeeee! I'll share a room with Amber! - Willow said picking up a suitcase full of flowers I going up the stairs.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went to their rooms and Amber did Mick and Alfie load their bags pink upwards...

I sighed and sat down next to Nina on the couch.

- What is it? - She asked me.

- I've been thinking... we could gather Sibuna to investigate the dream... - I spoke.

- No! Do not let our friends at risk... - She said.

- But Nina... - I started talking when she cut me off.

- No, Eddie! Today we will overnight in the antechamber look for clues... - She said.

- Okay... Sibuna! - I spoke with the right hand over the eye.

- Sibuna! - She also said with the right hand over the eye.

* * *

**The staff arrived, but Sibuna will not be collected.. still.. And Fabian? Will he escape? Or sibunas will find out where he is? Peddie will get back together? And the other couples?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	6. House of Flagrant

**Look here I am again.. new chapter.. Eddie and Nina go to the basement.. What will happen? Read and find out..**

**Violinrocker12: Surely will have Fabina and Peddie, and perhaps a new couple, but I'm not going to reveal it now.. ;) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Flagrant

**Nina's POV**

I was lying in my bed hoping to midnight on the clock, Amber and Willow were asleep and I tried to distract myself not to fall asleep, until I looked at the clock and it was 0:00, stood silently from the bed and grabbed a flashlight, I walked carefully to the door not to wake Amber and Willow, turned the doorknob and suddenly startled with a husky, almost let out a scream and quickly turned around, saw the Amber fidgeting in bed and snoring, I had to hold the laugh, leave the room and went downstairs.

I got downstairs thinking that Eddie would be waiting for me, but he was not, so I decided to sit on the stairs and wait for him.

Spent 30 minutes and he still had not appeared, I think he forgot or fell asleep, went to his room and opened the door carefully, it was then that I saw the bed that Fabian occupied and was now empty, I remembered the times I opened the door and saw him playing guitar, studying or solving puzzles, remembered their blue-green eyes that sparkled when she saw me come in and made his lips a smile for which I melted, I do not deny that I 'm still in love with him, my first love, my Fabian...

Hung me from my thoughts and looked at the bed that Eddie was a mess and there was no Eddie, was leaving the room when a sleepwalker Alfie passed me.

- Peanut butter... - Alfie said going to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

- Alfie and customs... - I told myself giving a slight laugh.

Alfie passed me again going to your room with a jar of peanut butter on hand.

I was wondering where Eddie was... is that something happened? or it may be stuck somewhere? ... all questions were eliminated from my mind when I went to the living room and saw an Eddie asleep drooling on the couch, made a disgusted face and tried to wake him.

- Eddie... Eddie... Wake up! - Whispered while rattling.

- More 5 minutes... Nina - He still grumbled eyes closed.

- Okay.. I thought you'd want the pancakes I made... - I said with a smile.

- Pancakes! Where!? - He said jumping up from the couch and making me laugh even more.

- Ah... not funny... One should not do pranks with pancakes! - He said laughing too.

- Okay, Mr. Specialist Pancakes... - I said still laughing.

- That's better... And call me Eddie! - He said.

- Ok... Now let's get to it, into the antechamber. - Said going to the kitchen.

- And so let's look there? - Eddie asked following me.

- Anything that talks about dark creatures of red eyes and pointy ears who persecute people... I think... - Said opening the secret passage, and going through with my medallion.

- Okay.. - Eddie said leaving behind me in the basement.

I went to the shelf and put the password by opening the passage to the antechamber.

- I do not know if you find something here, Fabian scoured every inch of this room and never thought anything about it. - Eddie said sitting on the couch and looking at some books.

- Sometimes things can be hidden in the simplest details... - I said looking at a bookcase.

- Maybe... I found something! - Eddie said.

- What? - I said going to him.

- It is a figure equal to the creature's vision... - He said showing me a picture in a book.

- But that this loose leaf, I think does not belong to this book. - Said picking up the page in my hand.

- Hmm.. Good thing I found odd it be a book of traps and potions... - Eddie said putting the book in place.

- It must have been torn from a book that talked about the wolf or dog or whatever that what matters now is to find the book that this image belongs... - I said returning to scour the bookshelf.

- Okay... - He said, flipping through a book.

We search everywhere the antechamber, but found nothing, took all the books of the shelves and look one by one, I was tired, had leafed over 46 books, and Eddie was almost asleep on his feet, looked at the time on my phone and saw it was already 2:00, so we decided to come back and leave to search for another day, we returned the books in their places and we arrange things so that no one knew we were there, we left the chamber and went through the secret passage.

- So come back tomorrow to continue the research? - Eddie asked as I closed the secret passage.

- Yes, come back tomorrow... I think... - I said putting the locket around her neck.

- But we did not find anything but this image and have looked several books of Robert. - Eddie said.

- I know, but we can not give up that easy... I feel that we are close to finding something... - I said.

- Ok, so back tomorrow to scour the other books. - He said.

- Yes, the same time, and we will take care not to get caught... Crow is always watching and I do not want to involve our friends about it. - I spoke.

- Ok... I have to be careful with Victor and not involve staff in mystery. - Eddie said.

- Exactly! No one can know... And one more thing... - I said.

- What? - Eddie asked curiously.

- No sleeping on the couch... - I spoke with a smile remembering what had happened.

- Okay, Miss Martin. - Eddie said laughing too.

- Tomorrow the same time meeting you here then... Sibuna! - I spoke with the hand over the eye.

- Sibuna! - He said repeating my gesture.

- What is happening here? - A familiar voice coming from the kitchen door said.

I quickly turned around and saw... Patricia...

* * *

**Found a clue! What could this mean? What will be the reaction of Patricia? Will she join the mystery?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	7. House of Aggression

**Hi! It's me again! New chapter.. hope you like it..**

**peddie4evas: Surely she enters into the mystery, she is also a Sibuna.. This chapter has some Peddie.. Thanks for the review!**

**Violinrocker12: You read my thoughts? Haha.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Aggression

**Patricia's POV**

There they were 2:00 am chatting in the kitchen, were they dating in secret?

I was hidden in the hallway of the boys trying to hear what they were saying, but I could only hear parts... nobody can know... tomorrow at the same time... meet... they should be finding hidden! Nina Martin that bitch, slut traitor stole Eddie from me! Wow, I really thought that? She did not steal from me Eddie... well... we ended up dating a long time... but... I think... still... love, actually I never forgot it, tried it out with other men, but none of them was like Eddie, he annoys me and causes, and I confess I like it, yes, I 'm still in love with Eddie Miller, I've always been, and I will run after the guy I love and want, I will not give up so easily...

- What is happening here? - Impulsively walked into the kitchen and confronted them.

- Patricia! - Eddie said a little scared.

- Yes, I am... now.. what's going on here? You are dating hidden! - Asked a little annoyed.

- Not! - They answered the same time.

- So... because here are those hours? - Asked.

- Why are you here? - Nina questioned.

- I came to get a drink of water... and you? - I said.

- Hmm... anything! - Eddie spoke hiding a role inside the pocket.

- What is it? - Said taking the paper from his hand.

- Patricia! Give it back! That's not her! - Eddie shouted.

When I saw the picture that was in the paper I was paralyzed , was the same creature that appeared in my dreams, I drew the same several times in my paintings, drawings and notebooks... I went into a trance, pictures of my dreams started coming back in my mind...

_I was... on the edge of a clearing , a man ran past me, I could not see his face, he fell half way and then that creature's red eyes also passed me, the monster began to advance toward the fallen man and I wanted to go and help him, but for some reason I could not move..._

- Patricia! Patricia! - Out of her trance with Nina shaking me and shouting my name.

- Ahhhhhhhh! To... of... me... shake! - I said.

- Oh.. sorry, but you seemed to be in a trance... - Nina said releasing me.

- Hmm... this picture... was in my dream... where did you get? - Asked.

Eddie and Nina exchanged glances.

- What is it us? - I said.

- We'll explain everything, but now calm down, this has to do with... Sibuna... - Eddie said.

- Okay, I'm calm, now tell me what's going on... - Said sitting on the couch.

- Well.. you said that the creature was his dream... as it was exactly the dream? - Nina asked sitting next to me.

- There was a man and I could not see his face, he was running from a creature like the image. - Told.

- Nina and I had the same dream. - Eddie said the alligator away and sitting on the table.

- Yes, so we were awake by 2:00 hours, were investigating about the dream... - Nina started talking.

- What we thought was a vision and that my powers of Osiris had returned... - Eddie said.

- But now we know that not and a vision and that the powers of Eddie did not return... - Nina said.

- We stayed from midnight investigating the antechamber, but all we found was that image. - Eddie completed.

- So you were not dating hidden, but trying to solve this mystery new? - I said.

- Yes! - They spoke the same time again.

- And now? What next? - Asked.

- I do not know... in a vision could be something of Osiris and Chosen One, Robert might have answers in their books, but now we know it was a dream is useless antechamber and look back on the books of Robert... - Eddie said.

- So the only clue we have and a picture of the creature and nothing more? - Asked.

- Unfortunately, yes... - Eddie said.

- Maybe we could look at old things Victor, they have helped us many times... - Nina suggested.

- Yes, let's invade his office like old times... - I said with a smile.

- Let's do this, but tomorrow, it's almost 3:00, and I too lazy to... - Sleepy Eddie said.

- Lazy! - Exclaimed.

- Blabs... - Eddie said rolling her eyes.

- Weasel... - Said.

- All right, tomorrow we will go into the Victor office, and you two stop if it involves... - Nina spoke.

- She started it! - Eddie said pointing at me.

- It was not me! It was him! This lazy! - Yelled.

- Enough! Let's each to his room to rest, since this afternoon and tomorrow we enter the office... Sibuna! - Nina said with his hand over his eye.

- Sibuna! - Eddie and I talked repeating the gesture.

- Good night girls! - Eddie said going to your room.

- Good night... - Going up to my room and talked with Nina behind me.

- Good night! - Nina said.

I entered the room quietly, lay in my bed and soon fell asleep.

**Eddie's POV**

I pretended to go to my room, waited for the girls and then also rise climbed silently, slowly opened the door to the room and saw her sleeping Patricia, went up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips...

- Good night... Yacker... - Whispered with a smile.

Out of her room and closed the door carefully, went to my room and threw myself on the bed, I started thinking about this new mystery on our hands and soon falls asleep...

**Fabian's POV**

It had been a few days since I was kidnapped or not, they came several times and asked the stone, I refused to say, I had hidden it, and no matter what you do to me I would not say, I kept asking myself... because they both wanted that stone?

I do not eat or drink for a long time, tried to poison me by putting something in the water, gave a rat drinking water for 1 hour after he died, had considered many ways of escape, but none of them work, I was chained and my attempts to loosen the chain were in vain, I was still there, chained, all dirty with marks of beatings he took in some I tried to fight back, but it did not work, they were three and I was just one...

Time passed, as bad as my situation was I did not lose hope one day run away from there, if not die before, sometimes I remembered the years in the House of Anubis and the way we found solutions to problems, my friends were always there to help me, like when I lost my memory and Nina did not give up on me without me even knowing who she was, however now I'm alone, but I will not give up escape this place.

- Good night Mr. Rutter, walking trapped in his thoughts and did not notice my arrival? - The older woman said.

- Sure, I'm thinking how to escape from this hell! - Said giving a smile.

- Ah! What a shame... you will not escape me because I need a very valuable information... where this stone? - She asked.

- That Stone?! - I said.

- Do not play dumb kid... you know very well what I'm talking stone... - She said.

- Even if I knew, would never speak to you... - Told her.

- Hmm.. in your apartment is not already tore that place and found nothing... - She spoke.

Great, so they did not look right, the best, so they will not be back in my apartment since they think the stone is not there.

- Since going without food did not you speak, we will have to try other methods... - She said staring into the darkness of the place.

I followed her gaze and saw the tall, strong man coming towards me, he was holding a baseball bat in his hands, I knew what awaited me, I would keep myself strong, no matter what they did to me I would not tell where this stone, this time the spanking would be worse, I confess I was scared, had no idea what would make me more...

- So... you will speak or not? - The woman asked.

- Never... - I said with a smile.

- You can beat. - She spoke to the man and left.

He nodded and stared at me for a while, wondering what he was thinking, he raised the bat above his head, I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, seconds later she came...

- Ahhhhhhhh! - Screamed in pain as the bat hit me in the back.

He hit me again and again, he hit my arms, legs, abdomen, head... I screamed in pain and screamed each time he beat me more times, becoming stronger, my nose and my mouth started bleeding, the pain spread throughout my body, my blood dripped and dirtied my shirt was white, I could not resist any longer, I felt a sharp blow to the head and I fainted...

* * *

**Patricia enters the mystery! As well as the powers of Eddie did not come back? What will happen to Fabian? Peddie has a chance to come back?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	8. House of Invasion

**Hi again! New chapter! I hope you enjoy..**

**peddie4evas: Who have to thank me, for reading my fic.. ^^ New chapter.. Thanks for the review!**

**Violinrocker12: Yes, poor Fabian, I'm sure he will escape the kidnappers .. I believe that is not the Sorcerer's stone which they are looking, but this stone will be very important in future.. ;) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Invasion

**Eddie's POV**

I walk down a dark and deserted street, it's raining, I was all wet, but I did not care about it, the streetlights flicker, the wind made the bushes and the trees move, then everything changes, I'm at home Anubis, it was still raining, I watched the rain through the window was a small mud puddle forming on the wet grass, the trees were moving with the wind, it was a rather cold night, I put my hand in the pocket of my pants and felt something solid in my hand, I took his hand in his pocket and saw that I was holding a rock, it was red, the same shade of red eye of the creature looked at the stone and was mesmerized by it, was as deep red I put the stone again in his pocket and when I look out the window I see the monster again, this time he was away sitting in the middle of the grass, staring at home... and then... I scared agreement and stumble with Alfie mustachioed staring at me...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - Yelled.

- Ahhhhhhh! - He shouted .

- What you doing here, man?! - Asked still a little scared.

- They sent me to wake you up! - He said.

- Ok, was to wake me and not to scare me... - Said rising from bed.

- But I do not scare you, you scared me that waking up screaming... - Alfie said.

- I just cried because they did not expect to wake up with you staring at me with your handlebar moustache! - I said.

- I just stared at you because you were fidgeting in bed... looked like he had ants in the ass... - Alfie said.

- I do not have ant in the ass! - Told him.

- Any, breakfast at this table! - He said leaving the room and closing the door.

- I'm coming! - Said changing clothes.

Exit the room and went to the dining room, everyone was at the table eating, I sat in my seat and began to eat some pancakes that Trudy had done, everyone was talking, and I was quietly eating and paying attention to their conversation.

- Alfie, I still think you have to take that mustache, it does not suit you! - Joy said.

- I think you should not take, mustaches are cool! - Kt said.

- I love mustaches! - Willow said.

- This mustache spoils your appearance and make you look old as the Victor... - Amber said.

- Bets! Bets! Alfredo will or will not get the mustache?! - Jerry spoke.

- I... I bet... he... remove! - Mick spoke with his mouth full.

- Eddie! - Patricia whispered attacking a hunk of cheese in my head.

- Hey! What is it? - Asked.

- Here comes... - She said and went to the kitchen where Nina was.

I took the cheese bread she attacked me from the floor and went to the kitchen.

- What is it? - Asked eating cheese bread.

- Uhh, pig! - Patricia said.

- Yacker! - Spoke out his tongue at her.

- Asshole! - Patricia spoke irritably.

- Blabs! - Teased.

- Idiot! - She screamed.

- Stressed... - I said with a smile.

- Do not start discussing again... - Nina complained.

- Alright, let's not to discuss, right Patricia?- I asked with a smile.

- Yes, we will not discuss...- She said rolling her eyes.

- Ok, this morning I heard Victor talking on the phone with Mr. Sweet has a plumbing problem in the House of Isis and the caretaker there is sick, you know what that means? - Nina spoke.

- That we will have our opportunity to enter the office of Victor! - I said excited.

**Amber's POV**

Mara is getting married, and I'll make the dress! Have drew several models, one more beautiful than the other, and she's indecisive, first one he liked one, then you say you liked it more than the other, she has to decide! I asked all the girls that he was better and they thought that Mara had to choose, most said it was that white is beautiful, full of shine, strapless, was simply wonderful, until Patricia found this beautiful dress, but Mara is still undecided... speaking of Patricia... she, Eddie and Nina go very suspicious, they must be hiding something, and I have to find out! I know all the gossip that place! And I'll find out or my name is not Amber Millington!

- Hi! What are you talking about? - I entered the kitchen going directly to the little group Patricia, Nina and Eddie.

- Anything! - Nina said.

- Like anything? You were talking about something! I saw their mouths moving! - I said.

- Yes! We were talking about... - Patricia began.

- About what? - Asked curiously.

- About... do a party to celebrate the reunion of staff! - Eddie said.

- Ahhhhhhhh! This is a great idea Eddie! Aahhhh! I can organize everything! Decorations, food, drink, music... It will be amazing! - I said jumping of happiness.

- Yes, it will be nice... - Nina commented.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh! I have to plan everything! Until then! - Out and went to my room to plan things for the party.

**Nina's POV**

- Wow! That was close... - I said relieved.

- Almost everything she learns, good improvisation Miller... - Patricia said.

- Thanks, yacker... - Eddie said, smiling at her.

- So... Today we enter the Victor office, since he will not be here this afternoon. - Told them.

- And we have to be alert for anyone else to pick us up and that Victor did not come back sooner than expected... - Patricia said.

- What about the second dream? What can it mean? - Eddie said.

- That second dream? - Asked.

- What I found a red stone in my pocket... - Eddie said.

- Huh? I did not dream of anything like that... - Patricia said.

- I do not... - Said.

- So you mean just me who had this dream? - Eddie asked.

- Yes, only you had this dream... - Patricia confirmed.

- Maybe this is a vision and powers of Osiris really turned... - I deduced.

- Can really be a vision of Osiris... - Eddie said.

- As it was the dream? - Patricia asked.

- Well.. I was walking down a dark road and it was raining, suddenly everything changed, I was here in the house looking out the window and when I put my hand in my pocket I see you have a stone there was a red stone and was a shade of deep red, if you looked long was mesmerized by it, and when I look out the window again the creature was sitting there on the grass, watching the house... - Eddie said.

- A red stone? What could this mean? - Asked.

- I do not know... - Patricia said.

- Maybe it's a clue... - Eddie suggested.

- Is surely a clue. Ok, so far we have the image, the same dreams and vision of Eddie... - I said.

- Yes, I hope you find something in Victor's office... - Patricia speaks.

- I have some issues to solve in high school, since I 'm a teacher right there... - Eddie says rolling her eyes.

- And I have to finish a painting that was commissioned... Until later! - Patricia spoke out.

- Bye yacker! Bye Nina! - Eddie said grabbing her things and going to school.

- Bye! - I said.

Once they left I went to the living room and sat on the couch, turned on the TV, but barely paid attention to her, I was thinking about everything that happened in the last days, this new mystery, the picture we found in the antechamber, then it must belong to some book, we need to find this book, but where to look? I do not know, and now Eddie told his dream, his powers actually returned, but what was that stone? I know one thing, we also have to find her, she can be an important clue to the whereabouts of the book...

Since that meeting began, there was no sign of Fabian, will he even come? Really wanted to see him, I miss him more than anyone, and really strange he has not appeared yet, something may have happened, or maybe he's too busy with work and can not come when I think of him I remember all we went through together, fell in love with him since the first time I saw him, and he was so nice to me when I arrived in home and was not well received by some, could not fall in love with it, and as soon as we entered the quest for Ankh Cup he was always by my side, if he were here he would surely want to help us in this new mystery, really wanted him to be here...

**Patricia's POV**

Was going to my room when I heard Victor a bit busy in his office, he was talking to someone on the phone, he walked from side to side, quietly approached the door trying to hear the conversation...

- What? You sure about that? - Victor asked for person on the other end.

- So if the powers of the boy turned things will get easier for us.. - Victor said.

- Okay I will not intrude unless they make mistakes the way... - He said.

- It's all right then... Bye! - Victor hung up the phone, sat at his desk and began to stir in some papers.

Who was he talking about? The boy said that he could only be Eddie, but because the powers have returned Eddie would make things easier?

I had to tell Nina and pro Eddie what I heard, I turned to leave by the door when I take a scare with Kt behind me, I almost cried when she clamped my mouth.

- Shhhhh... if you yell he will hear us... and by the way... Hi! - Kt said removing his hand from my mouth.

- What are you doing? - Yelled whispering.

- Well.. I was going to my room and saw you here there I wondered what was going on... - Kt spoke.

- You startled me and I almost cry and Victor learns that we were here! - Fought.

- Sorry... And then the powers of Eddie returned according to Victor spoke! - She said following me into the bedroom.

- It's... I think so... - Commented.

- Ahhhhhh! A new mystery! We gather personal... Sibuna! - Kt spoke excitedly.

- Hey! Take it easy... There is nothing new mystery about it... - I said trying to hide.

- Spit Trixie! Tell me everything you know or... - She threatened.

- Or...? - Asked.

- Or... or... I'll tell everyone what Victor said! - Kt spoke.

- No! Do not tell! - Exclaimed.

- So tell me what you know... - She said sitting on my bed.

- Okay... - I sat beside her and started counting.

I told him everything that had happened, the same dreams, about the image that Eddie and Nina found, the vision that Eddie had made it clear that his powers had returned, talked about the red stone that can be a clue...

- So... summarizing... we have a new mystery... - Kt spoke.

- Yes.. - Confirmed.

- Let's talk to others what we found! - Kt said jumping out of bed and going to room.

**Eddie's POV**

After solving the problems in college I returned home, I left things in my room and went to the living room, I saw Nina, Patricia and Kt talking, so I went up to them...

- Hello, girls! - Greeted.

- Hi.. - They respond simultaneously.

And they began to tell me what you found and that Kt was now involved in the mystery with us...

- Wow... Victor knows that my powers back? - I said.

- From what Patricia and Kt heard, yes... - Nina said.

- Not long ago he left... we have the perfect chance to investigate in his office. - Kt said.

- What are we waiting for? Come on! - Patricia talked up the stairs, and we were behind her.

- Kt if you're watching Victor get back... - I said.

- You can leave it to me! - She said.

Walked into his office, I started tinkering in the paperwork that was inside the safe, Patricia was looking in the drawers of his desk and Nina was looking in old books of Victor...

- I found something! - Nina said.

- What? - I spoke to her going.

- It is an image equal to that found she was in the middle of this book, and look at the back has some hieroglyphics... - She said showing the image.

- Always have a bit of writing we do not understand... - Patricia said rolling her eyes.

- Let's try to translate that hieroglyphs, they may be a clue about the book or try the stone of my vision... - Said.

- Victor is coming! - Kt shouted rushing entering the office.

- Fast! Pack your things in place! - Nina said.

We arrange things as fast as we could , Victor was already climbing the ladder, would not have time to get out, hide behind his desk, but I ended up pounding the table and knocking down Corbier...

- Who's there?! - Victor shouted angry about to open the door.

* * *

**And now? What is this red stone in the vision of Eddie? It is the msm Fabian found and hid? What will happen? They will be caught by Victor?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	9. House of Discovery

**I'm here again! And brought a new chapter for you.. hope you like it****..**

**Violinrocker12: Sibuna always narrowly escapes Victor.. ;) And yes predra of the vision is the same as Fabian hid.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Discovery

**Kt's POV**

Eddie, Nina and Patricia were scouring the office of Victor and I was watching to make sure it will not be caught, all was quiet, and Nina had found something I really wanted to go see what it was, but could not get out, Victor could back at any second, it was then that I saw him coming through the front door and starting up the stairs...

- Victor is coming! - Run into the room screaming.

- Fast! Pack your things in place! - Nina spoke.

They helped to keep things from Victor, he was climbing the ladder, keep everything as fast as possible, but do not have time to leave the office, hide behind the desk and fumbling Eddie knocked Corbier, and this left us in trouble...

- Who's there?! - Victor shouted angry.

He would open the door when...

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! There's a mouse in my room! Ahhhhhhhhh! Victor is useful and kill the rat! - Amber came screaming into the room and I had to hold back a laugh.

- Stupid Girl! - Victor shouted angry going to her room to kill the mouse.

- Wow, that was close too... - Nina spoke relieved.

- Yes, almost got caught by Victor this time... - Eddie said.

- What have you found? - Asked curiously.

- An image like the other... only this time with hieroglyphics... - Patricia said.

- And who is going to translate? Usually those who translates these things is Fabian, but he's here! - Amber said standing in the doorway.

- Since when you are there at the door? - Eddie asked.

- Since Victor was to kill the mouse and think it's good that we get out of here before he comes back, and we have to translate hieroglyphics! - Amber said.

- What do you mean "we"? What do you know? - Eddie asked.

- I know everything my dear! Nothing escapes me! - Amber said.

- I knew it would not take long for her to discover... - Nina said rolling her eyes.

- I know all my dear... So? What are you waiting for? A call out? Victor will soon return! And no need to thank me for taking you this... - Amber said leaving office.

We followed her, went to the room and my Patricia and Amber kept chattering, I sat on my bed and started talking about what we were doing...

**Nina's POV**

I knew it would not take long until the Amber found out what was happening, as the quest for Cup of Ankh, it was just me and Fabian in the search, but she soon became suspicious and went into the mystery, and also when we were looking for Anubis mask did not take long for her to realize what was going on and get involved in the mystery too...

We pro Kt and Patricia bedroom, Amber could not stop talking and asking questions...

- And now? Who will translate these hieroglyphics? And the stone? Does anyone have any idea where she is? And the book? Does he even exist? - Amber asked.

- I can try to translate the hieroglyphs... - I said.

- We have no answers to these questions Amber... - Patricia said.

- Just a little question... how do you know everything? - She asked.

- Well .. first I had a really weird dream, it was more like a nightmare and had that doggy scary red eye, then I ... - She started talking until the cut Kt.

- Wait! What? You had the same dream as Patricia, Nina and Eddie have? - Kt spoke.

- Wow... you also dreamed of the doggy scary red eye? - Amber asked.

- Yes.. - I, Patricia and Eddie responded the same time.

- That this weirder... - Eddie said.

- And since when things that happen in this house are normal? - Kt spoke.

- Then I suspected the conversations Eddie, Patricia and Nina, and last I heard the conversation the four of you in the room before going to the Victor's office... - Amber said.

- And now we have one more person involved in all this... - Patricia said.

- I'll try to translate these hieroglyphs and later Sibuna meeting in the attic... - I said.

- Okay.. Sibuna! - Eddie said with his hand over his eye.

- Sibuna! - We all speak repeating the gesture.

**Fabian 's POV**

I woke up with a bad headache, my whole body ached after the beating yesterday, my head hurt too much, it seemed it would burst, and I was starving, not eating a few days, probably they would return today, would the same questions again, but I do not answer them, and eventually picking up again or worse...

I was all dirty, there was dried blood on my face, my shirt was stained with my blood, I had bruises scattered throughout the body, unbuttoned my shirt and saw the marks of the blows on my body, every day that passed me I would ending more, do not know if long resist, but I still had hopes of surviving...

- Hello Fabian... - The younger woman said as she approached and I did not answer.

...

- Glad you woke up, I have some little questions to you again... - She spoke.

- And you think I'll answer anything you ask? - Said giving a slight laugh.

- Where is the stone? - She asked.

- Somewhere... - Told her.

- What place? - He asked again.

- I do not know... - Lied.

- Do not make me idiot! - She screamed and used a stun gun against me.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! - I cried when electrical impulses reached my body and pinned me down.

- Will you answer me? - She spoke.

- No... - I replied.

- Answer! You bastard! - She told me kick.

- Ahhhhhh! Does not come out of my mouth a word about where the damn stone this! - I said.

- Hmm.. and why will not you answer? - She asked.

- Because I'll do it... - She pulled her leg and dropped to the ground.

- Ahhh! It's unfortunate! - She screamed as she fell.

- And now let's see who you are... - I said pulling the hood of her head.

She had brown hair and eyes, when I saw his face quickly recognized...

- Jenny? - I said surprised.

- Hi Fabian... - She replied.

- But... What? Why? - I said still surprised.

- I know... I have a lot to explain... - Jenny said.

- I do not understand... why you did it? - Asked sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

- Well.. they wanted me to help him because he worked in the building that you live, I declined, but then they threatened to kill my parents if I did not help... - She replied.

- Why would they want to stone? - Asked.

- They said they need the stone to find an ancient book, I know not what they want the book... - She said taking a backpack.

- Who are they? - I said.

- I do not know... all I know and they are monitoring your friends... - She said.

- My friends? How so? Everyone broke up after graduation and each went to a corner of the world... - Told her.

- No... your friends are all in Anubis, in a meeting, you supposed to be there too... - She said handing me a letter that was the invitation to the meeting.

- You mean there's a traitor in the house? - Asked.

- Yes, there is a spy among them, and that spy passes information of everything that happens there... - She said taking me a sandwich in my backpack.

- I have to leave here, but I'll need your help to escape... - I said.

- I'll help you... To start with I did not want to participate in it... And you need to eat this weak... - She said handing me the sandwich.

- And how do I know it is not poisoned? - Told her.

- If you were poisoned I would not eat.. - She said giving a small bite of the sandwich and handing me again.

- Thank you... - I talked while he ate.

- You're welcome... - She said sitting on the floor in front of me.

- Where are we exactly? - Asked.

- Here is an abandoned factory, we are in a very busy little area of Liverpool... - She replied.

- If you will help me escape you have to get the key to release the current... - I said.

- I know and I'm providing this... and I better go before they suspect something... - She said, raising the floor, placing the hood over his head and taking the backpack.

- Bye... - I said.

- See you soon, Fabian... - She spoke out.

Great, now I have a small chance to get away, when I leave this place I'll get the stone in the place where I hid, and then I go home Anubis, my friends need me there, and have a traitor among them, can be anyone, man or woman, but who was it able to betray his friends?

**Eddie's POV**

It was almost 11:00 am, we were all in the room, just had dinner, and now we were seeing a movie tonight would have a Sibuna meeting in the attic, I hope that Nina was able to translate the hieroglyphs also hope this leads us to stone or to book...

I just do not understand how that Amber and Patricia had the same dream as me and Nina, well if it was just the two of us would have an explanation for the same dream, the thing of Osiris and Chosen, but Millington and Trixie I do not understand why they had this dream, but there must be a reason , although it is still unknown to us...

- There are 22 hours! - Victor started screaming in the lobby.

Great, got the annoying little speech every day, got off the couch and went to my room.

- You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want to hear a pin drop! - He yelled as he released the pin.

I lay in my bed, everything was silent and looked to the other side of the room and saw the bed that Fabian occupied, empty, what will have happened to him can not come at the meeting? I wondered, honestly he was missing here, the room seemed so empty with just me here...

I lay there, thinking about everything that happened, and echoed in my mind one name... Patricia... yes I still love her, wanted to be with her again, wish I could hug her and tell her how much I love her, want to be able to kiss her and have her near me again, I wanted to mention this to her, but I have no courage, I was never so a girl I used to be the bad boy catcher, but that was before I met her, then I only wish a girl and is only with her that I want to be... Patricia...

I looked at my watch, it was 22:30 silently exits my room, up the stairs, I saw that Victor was awake in his office talking to Corbier, I carefully so as not to be perceived and entered the corridor girls, turned the knob of door leading to the attic and saw it was open, I went up there and saw Amber, Patricia, Nina and Kt waiting.

- This late idiot! - Patricia said.

- There are not now 22:35 am, Yacker... - I said.

- So, you supposed to be here at 22:30! - She said.

- Ta in the face that they still love each other, why imply one another... - Kt commented.

- Own it's cute, love and hate... - Amber said.

- You can not leave without discussing it? - Nina complained.

- She started it! - I said.

- It was not me! He was... - She said pointing at me.

- Come, let the discussion for later... - Nina spoke.

- And then? Could translate? - Kt asked.

- Unfortunately, I will need more time to translate symbols have here that I've never seen before... - Nina said.

- So... translate to you , we have no clue... - I said.

- And now? - Kt asked.

- Now wait Nina translate and take advantage of this meeting with the staff... - Amber said.

- Yes.. Sibuna! - I spoke with the hand over the eye.

- Sibuna! - They said repeating my gesture.

* * *

**And now? Fabian will or can not run? Nina will translate hieroglyphics? Eddie will confess to Patricia who still love her?**

**Soon, the next chapter****..**

**Review!**


	10. House of Escape

**Hello again! New chapter! I hope you enjoy..**

**Violinrocker12: Fabian will flee, and Peddie really are very stubborn, but in the end always hit.. ;) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Escape

**Fabian's POV**

Today is the day I escape this place, the day we'll get out of this hell, me and Jenny had all combined, she would get the key to release the chain, and there came to bring me something to eat, I I've regained my strength, but to them I pretended to be increasingly weak, the dying...

- Hi Fabian... - Jenny came to me.

- Hi.. - Said lifting me off the ground.

- Everything is ready for you to escape, got the key... - She said handing me the key.

- Thank you... - I said dropping the chain on my ankle.

- They will soon come and realize that you ran away, you do not have much time, go to the east, you will walk a little and soon will find a big old tree, I left a bag there with food, first aid kit and clean clothes for you... - She said.

- Okay, and then I get on your own, you've helped me a lot, thank you... - I said giving her a hug.

- Good luck... - She said returning the hug.

Let go of the hug, she guided me to the exit carefully to avoid being seen by others, comes out of the factory and clarity made my eye hurt a bit, I was already accustomed to the darkness of the place, right out of some of them saw me.

- He's getting away! She helped him escape! - One man shouted.

- Runs Fabian! - Jenny screamed.

I started running, I entered the forest, have not looked back, I heard sounds of gunshots and a scream, quickly learned what happened, Jenny was dead, I ran as fast as I could, some people followed me, so I hid behind a stone and they passed me by...

I kept walking until I found a tree that Jenny spoke, had a backpack underneath, opened the backpack and found healing, some of my clothes and food, kept walking, I found a small waterfall, I used to wash up and change clothes, did some bandages on my wounds, and kept walking...

I soon found the road and started walking toward the center of Liverpool, I had to go to my apartment and pick up the stone, but also had to be careful not to be caught by them again...

I arrived at the building who lived and walked in, there was nobody at the front desk, I climbed the stairs to my apartment, the door was open and the place ransacked all this, my books were thrown to the ground, my things were scattered everywhere, went to my room, and saw my clothes thrown on top of the bed and the floor, they had opened my box that was in the false bottom of the wardrobe, my money still was there, they must have thought that the stone was safe but was not, I do not put in a place I was sure they were going to look, I went into the kitchen and opened the coffee pot, took a little coffee powder and there was the stone caught and kept in my pocket.

I packed some of my clothes and some of the money that was in the safe inside the backpack, now I just had to go back to House of Anubis, it was then that someone broke into my apartment, was a tall man and had a beard and gray hair he shouted and three more people appeared, a man and two women, they should be working for the people who kidnapped me...

I was cornered, had nowhere to flee, the bearded man attacked me with a knife, I tried to swerve but he hit me making a small cut in the arm, the other man tried to hold me but I got knocks him down, he lifted and started punching me, I retaliated, one of the women tried to use a chain to hang me, I dropped it on top of the man, grabbed my backpack and ran away.

I ran down the stairs of the building, they were right behind me, I arrived in the parking lot, I got the key to my motorcycle, and took off the cloth covering it, was a Harley Davidson 1961, quickly got on my motorcycle and ran away, they came up with a car behind me, but they could not reach me, I was going to Anubis...

On the way I stopped at a station, supply the fuel tank of the motorcycle, did a bandage on the small cut on his arm, and changed the shirt was torn when they tried to hit me with the knife, then returned to the road, had to get to my destination...

**Nina's POV**

Was having a little party at Amber organized home, it was raining outside, everyone seemed to be having fun, Alfie and Eddie did a competition for who could eat more cookies, Alfie won, he ate 36 dumplings while Eddie only got 35, Mara had made one of his best cakes and Mick took care to not eat it, Jerry convinced Victor to let us stay up late tonight, Joy and Amber purchased alcoholic beverages for us but not before discussing it with Kt was against it, Patricia was already drunk and was talking nonsense and talking to the lamp , Willow was skipping and singing...

I still had not finished translating hieroglyphics, we had no idea where the book or the stone could be, everything depended on whether or not I can translate the hieroglyphs...

It was very dark outside, the rain was stronger, the music was loud, so I hear a motorcycle noise, and suddenly I hear a rumble of thunder, someone knocks on the door, I walk there, I opened the door and saw a man, he was not very tall, was all wet from the rain, wearing a shirt red, white, black and gray plaid, and black pants, had dark brown hair and slightly rosy cheeks, her eyes were blue-green...

I looked deep into his eyes and said his name:

- Fabian... - I said.

* * *

**And now? What will be the reaction of the staff with the arrival of Fabian? What will happen?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	11. House of Vision

**Hi! Thanks for the comments, good to know there are people reading and enjoying the fic, encourages me to keep writing.. New chapter today, hope you like..**

**peddie4evas: In the next chapters Fabina and Peddie go to reconnect, does have some moments together.. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Violinrocker12: T****he simplest places sometimes are places where anyone looking.. ;) Fabina now go to reconnect.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Vision

**Fabian's POV**

It was night, raining hard, I was all wet when I arrived at home, I stopped in front of my motorcycle, I went down, I heard noises like thunder, knocked on the door waiting for someone to come meet, the door opened and I saw a woman, she was not very tall, had blond hair hazel and bright green eyes, was the same woman I fell in love a few years ago... was Nina...

- Fabian... - She said my name.

- Nina... - I said pulling her into a hug.

- What happened? - She asked me.

- Long story... - Spoken in and closing the door of the house.

- Nina, who was in doo-... Fabian! - Eddie said giving me a hug.

- Hi, Miller... - I said returning the hug.

Soon others came and I greeted everyone, and Patricia seemed drunk when he came to embrace me...

- Hi sexy, have we met? - Patricia said as she hugged me drunk.

- Yes.. Have we met... - I talked her way wondering.

- Patricia! Come to my room already it at bedtime... - Joy said taking her to the bedroom.

- Ahh aunt! But I wanted to stay down there with them, there looks the hot blonde looking at me... - She said pointing at the Eddie causing everyone to drop a light laugh.

- Yes he's looking at you, but if you speak another day, because now you have to rest... - Joy said.

- That's not fair aunt! I want to get down there! And I want my pudding! - Patricia complained.

- Tomorrow you eat your pudding... - Joy talked up the stairs with Patricia.

They were upstairs and the rest got down there...

- Is it me or drunk Trixie gets hotter? - Jerome said.

- Jerome! - Amber said slapping his head.

- Hey! Calm... was just a comment... - Jerry said.

- An unnecessary comment... - Mara said.

- Fabian, you are all wet man, you better take a shower before you catch a cold... - Alfie said eating a packet of biscuits.

- Alfie's right , go take a shower because you are like wet dog! - Kt spoke.

- Yes, I'll leave my stuff in the room and I'll take a shower... then I go back... - I said going into the bedroom.

I left my backpack at the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom, took a shower in the shower, and while she washed me I thought about everything that happened these past few days, the dream, the kidnapping, the stone, the traitor... had so much on my mind... but the question was: I count it personally or not what happened to me?

Out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, boys still had marks from the beatings he took from the kidnappers, some had already healed and disappeared, but others were still slightly visible, took the stone that was in my pants pocket that I had used, and went to the bedroom...

I put the stone inside the backpack, grabbed some clothes, put on my underwear, put on my pants, I packed the rest of the clothes in my old wardrobe, put the stone inside the backpack, the backpack and pushed for under the bed.

- Fabian, the staff waiting for you this... Dude what are those marks on your body? - Eddie said entering the room.

- It's a long story... Eddie I was kidnapped... - Told while wearing my shirt and buttoned.

- What? How? Why? - He asked.

- Because this stone... - I took the stone from the bag and showed him.

- And the stone of my vision... - He said.

- What? Vision? When? - Asked.

- I'll explain later... Sibuna meeting shortly! - He said leaving the room.

- Okay... - I said sitting on my bed.

I started thinking, How Eddie knew the stone? And what a sight that is what he told me? Has a traitor in the house, can be anyone, I have to be careful , can even be someone I trust very...

I just arrived and I'm already involved in some mystery, I should know, this is common in this house, now that I saw Nina again, not seen since the 2nd year she has not changed much, I thought I had left Loves her a long time, but when I saw her again, I realized I was wrong, I still think... love...

My thoughts were interrupted by Eddie, Amber, Nina and Kt entering the bedroom, Patricia had stayed in the room with Joy caring for her to not do anything stupid...

- So how well you dreamed of this stone? - Asked.

- Well.. for starters, I, Nina, Patricia and Amber had the same dream... - Eddie said.

- Dream? What dream? - Asked.

- A dream of a man running through a forest and an animal of glowing red eyes haunted him... - Nina told.

- Really? I had the same dream... I was the only man running... - I said.

- Wow, you were the guy running away from the doggy scary red eye? - Amber asked.

- Yes, I was... - Said.

- Okay, that was weird already and now this even stranger! - Kt spoke.

- Ok, now we know who was running, but still do not know what that creature was... - Eddie said.

- What else do you know? - Asked.

- Well, when me and Eddie had this dream we thought was a thing of the Chosen and Osiris, so we decided to investigate the antechamber and found this... - Nina said handing me a paper.

- It is an image of the monster... - I said.

- Yes, and after that Patricia said she also had this dream we were in doubt whether my powers had returned, until I dreamed of this stone is with you... - Eddie said.

- This stone I found on one of my trips to Egypt, do not know why but I decided to hide it, just then I was kidnapped and the people who made it wanted the stone, so I know the stone leads to an ancient book I have no idea where he might be... - Told.

- We think it is an old book that this image belongs, may be the same book that the kidnappers want... - Amber said.

- You know who kidnapped you? - Kt asked.

- No, all I know is that a friend was with them and helped me escape, she who gave me the information about the book and also said that there is a traitor in the house... - Told.

- A traitor? - Eddie said.

- Yes, a traitor, do not know who may be but I know he goes about everything that happens to them here... - I said.

- Where is this your friend? Maybe she can move us more... - Nina said.

- She unfortunately was killed as he helped me escape... - Told them.

- Ok, so we know the stone leads to the book that nobody knows where can be, and hieroglyphics, Nina could you translate them? - Amber said.

- Yes, at least one of them... - Nina spoke.

- I can see? - Asked.

- Sure... - She said handing me a sheet.

On sheet had a picture of the creature and back again had some hieroglyphics.

- And then? Do you understand anything? - Kt asked curiously.

- No, I've never seen these symbols before but this course is not part of the sheet with the image, they were written after... where did you find that? - I said.

- We find in the Victor's office... - Eddie said.

- If Fabian said he was writing then, who wrote? - Amber asked.

- Maybe Robert or the father of Victor... - Nina said.

- If it was Robert who wrote perhaps in some of his books have translations of these symbols... - I said.

- But we've looked at all the books in the antechamber and found nothing of the kind... - Eddie said.

- And abandoned the library? - Asked.

- Do not look there... - Kt said.

- And now it's raining, and I do not want to bog down my heels in the mud! - Amber complained.

- Has the passage of tunnels... - Nina said.

- Let the tunnels so... - I said.

- But we all? Do not you think the people will be suspicious? - Eddie said.

- Eddie is right... they can off... but who will? - Kt asked.

- Fabian and Nina! - Amber screamed and everyone looked at her.

- What is it? They have to be, because Nina knows a part of the translation and Fabian is good with this weird writing duh! - Amber said.

- Ok, so we're both going to and you are caring for anyone wary of anything... - Nina said.

- Ok, Sibuna! - Said making the hand gesture on the eye.

- Sibuna! - All spoke repeating the gesture.

**Eddie's POV**

Fabian and Nina were abandoned to the library, to know why Amber told the two go alone, she must have realized the exchange of glances and wanted them both to pass some time together, typical of the Amber...

It was almost 2:00 in the morning, still can not believe Victor let us stay awake much later, Mick and Jerome were already drunk, danced and sang like crazy, Alfie and Willow were talking about who knows what and playing with food, Mara had gone to the room because I was talking to boyfriend on webcam, Amber and Kt were eating cake and talking about things of girls, dresses, shoes and bla bla bla...

And I was alone, Fabian had left me a stone, he said it was safer and that if he and Nina were with all the clues at the same time, an ambush and they would lose everything, I think he was smiling more after the kidnapping...

There was a traitor among us, but who?, Can be anyone, I always trusted trouble at all, nor do I believe that anyone here would be able to betray one's friends...

It was still raining outside, I was restless, I walked to the window, the rain was strong, small puddles formed on the wet grass, took the stone out of my pocket, and stared at her, his intense red left me somewhat hypnotized as in the vision, I hope that Nina and Fabian able to translate hieroglyphics, so maybe we would have no idea where the book could be...

I put the stone in his pocket and looked out the window, and saw, just as in vision, there was the creature, sitting amidst the grass in full rain, staring at the house, with those glowing red eyes, it could not be happening...

* * *

**And now? As Eddie will react? The creature is real? Fabian and Nina will complete the translation of hieroglyphics?**

**Soon, the next chapter..**

**Review!**


	12. House of Hieroglyphs

**Hello again! New chapter.. I hope you enjoy..**

**peddie4evas: Updated! ;) Thanks for the review! =D**

**Violinrocker12: Surely Fabian and Nina will translate.. ;) Thanks for the review! =D**

* * *

House of Hieroglyphs

**Nina's POV**

Me and Fabian were abandoned in the library trying to translate the hieroglyphs, it was just the two of us, the others were in the house for the rest of our friends do not distrust anything...

We had picked up some books on ancient Egyptian writing and put them on the table, sat down and started to look for the symbols, sometimes exchanged glances, and I could not stop smiling, standing near the man she loved, but did not know if he still felt the same for me...

When he had just looked at decentralizing me what I was doing, in my eyes he was gorgeous, with those piercing blue-green eyes, dark brown hair that slightly messy, that perfect bright smile that made me melt, he was unshaven must have been because of the days he spent trapped with the kidnappers, and I say that this made me... sexy...

By the time I opened the door and saw in front of me all wet from the rain, all I wanted was to jump into his arms, hugging him, kissing him and say how much she loved him, how much I missed him after broke up and I never saw him until then, how much I wanted and wanted, I wanted to say all this to him, but I did not dare...

- Why are you looking at me? - He asked when he caught me staring at him.

- Hmm... nothing... I was just remembering the old days... - Lied.

- Hmm.. when we were... boyfriend and girlfriend...? - He said.

- Yes, I'm sorry I left you in the 3rd year... - Apologized.

- Okay... I... overcame... - He spoke distracted by a book.

- I missed you... - I said.

- I missed you too... but you had no reason to go back for more and it hurt at first, I had to accept that I had to tell myself that you're gone... - He said.

- It was also hard for me at first, all I wanted was to catch that plane and running back to you... - Told him.

- But you could not... - He spoke in a low voice.

- Yes, I could not... - I said.

He was silent, looked a little sad and upset, I felt sorry for him, must have been difficult as it was hard for me...

- Fabian... - Ordered his attention.

- Huh? - He said looking into my eyes.

- I... I think... still... l-love y-yo-... - I said when I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

Eddie was, picked up the phone and answered it.

_Hello!_

**Hi, Nina.**

_What was Eddie?_

**I saw, as in a dream.**

_See what?_

**The monster, as in the dream.**

_Oh My God_.

**He was outside, I saw the window was real. I saw Nina and it is loose out there, you better come back soon.**

_Okay, we are coming back._

**Ah! And one more thing, do not come by the tunnels, Victor is in the basement.**

_So we have to go through campus, since it stopped raining._

**Be careful, do not know where that creature may be.**

_Okay, we will take care. Bye!_

**Bye!**

- Who was that? - Fabian asked as she hung up the phone.

- It was Eddie, he said he saw the creature, as in vision... - Told.

- So it is real... - Fabian said.

- Yes, Eddie said it best back home. - I said.

- But we are nearly finished with the translation... - He said.

- I know, let's get some of these books and finished translating the house... - Suggested.

- Okay... - He said returning the books on the shelf and leaving two on the table.

- We can not go by tunnels, Eddie said Victor this in the basement... - Said holding both books.

- Okay, let me carry... - He took the books of my hands giving me a smile.

- Thank you... - Thanked smiling too.

So we left the library silently walked around campus, sometimes exchanged little words, but soon returned to the silence...

We were almost to the house, the wind was strong and did our hair move, and the leaves of trees and shrubs sway, we heard a growl coming from the bushes.

- What was that? - Fabian asked scared.

- I... I do not know... - Answered too scared.

We heard the growl again and turned quickly to the place where he came, he was there, in the shadows, staring at us with those red eyes, I was afraid, and without realizing held strong hand of Fabian.

- Let's get out of here... - Fabian said when the creature growled and started out of the darkness toward us.

- Run! - I screamed and started running Fabian drawing by hand.

The monster began to follow us, but stopped when we arrived at the house and walked quickly closed the door behind us relieved, our breathing was heavy in terms run and we were still holding hands.

- Where were you two? - Mara wondered down the stairs.

- Hmm... we were... - Fabian spoke hiding the books back.

- We... - I said thinking of an excuse.

- If grabbing out there! - Jerome spoke drunk with the wall showing what we were doing.

- What?! No... never... - Speak at the same time and I realized that Fabian was slightly red.

- My fellow here has... reason... they came breathing heavily and holding hands! - Mick said also drunk and leaning on Jerome not to fall while hugging a bottle of beer.

- Hmm... we were not making out... - Fabian said.

- Then why are holding hands? - Willow asked from the kitchen.

- Own, how cute, barely reunited and are now dating! - Amber yelled hopping and we let go of each other's hand.

- Amber! We are not... dating... - I said.

- Yes, we were just... talking... and began to blow and Nina thought it was going to rain and took my hand and ran to not get... rain... - Fabian said.

- Talking what? - Mara asked curiously.

- Talking about... - Started.

- Things... - Fabian said.

- What things? - Mara said suspiciously.

- Things... the... work! - Lied.

- Yes! Things work, as the trip I did to Egypt to work, since I 'm an archaeologist... - Fabian explained.

- Hmm.. okay then... - Mara shrugged and went back up.

- It would be more exciting if they were clinging! - Jerome spoke staggering drunk to living and playing in armchair.

- The chair is my! Please choose another girl for you! - Mick spoke drunk knocking at Jerry with a pillow.

- But she wants me! - Jerome also complained hitting the pad with Mick.

And I could not help but laugh at it. Willow returned to the kitchen and was talking to Alfie that was eating the cake that Mara did, Kt talking to the alligator stuffed again, Fabian and I went to his room, then Kt, Amber and Eddie were behind us...

- So what happened? Did you finish the translation? - Eddie asked sitting on her bed.

- We were coming home and saw the monster... - Told.

- And I'm almost finished the translation... - Fabian spoke distracted by one of the books.

- Great, now we know that the puppy scary red eyes is real, but what he is and what he wants? - Amber said.

- We do not know, it depends on the translation now... - Kt spoke.

- The stone takes the book, and the book may answer these questions... - Eddie said.

- I did it! - Fabian said.

- Yes! What do you say? - Asked curiously.

_In the darkness of a place..._

_In a deep hole..._

_Hide the answers..._

_That determined the fate of the world..._

_The red stone opens the passage..._

_But only two people can pass..._

_An old book will be found..._

_But he can not get out of there..._

- What does this mean? - Kt asked.

- _In the darkness of a place... In a deep hole..._ Maybe the hole of the tunnels, there is deep and dark, and has spiders and other nasty insects... - Amber said with disgust.

- The book should be there... - Eddie said.

- And we have the stone that opens the passage... - Fabian said.

- Only two people can get... then who will? - Asked.

- Fabian, he was the guy in the dream and he found the stone... - Kt spoke.

- Ok, Fabian is one and the other will be who? - Asked.

- I will not, no way... - Amber said.

- I do not, I'll take care of the strings of those going down... - Eddie said.

- And I'll take care to anyone wary of anything... - Kt said.

- Then I'll... tomorrow we will descend into the hole of the tunnels... Sibuna! - I spoke with the hand over the eye.

- Sibuna! - All repeated.

* * *

**What will happen? They will find the book? And that answers that determine the fate of the world? Everything happened as well, or something might happen? **

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	13. House of Traps

**Hello! I'm here again! Bringing a new chapter.. **

**I hope you enjoy..**

**peddie4evas: Updated! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Violinrocker12: They are very close to finding the book! ;) I also think Fabina cute embarrassed.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Traps

**Fabian s POV**

It was a full moon night, we were walking across campus in silence, she was wearing a dress that went to the knees, white, pretty much like her, when we looked at each other she let out a wonderful smile, a smile that left me spellbound, continued walking in silence, a pleasant silence, the wind blew and made her dress jiggle, we were on the light of the moon and stars, just us...

- Nina... - I called her attention.

- What is it? - She asked.

- I... I still... - I spoke slightly red.

- Do you still ? - She said.

- I love you, Nina... always loved... - I said tilting my head slowly to kiss her.

- I love you too, Fabian... - She spoke before our lips touched in a slow and gentle kiss when...

- Good morning! - Eddie, Alfie and Jerome shouted while throwing with water guns at me.

- Aaahhhhhh! This does not seem a good day for me ! - I cried out of bed all wet .

- Oh, do not be boring Rutter, that was fun... - Jerome said laughing.

- Haha, it was fun just for you, not for me... - Said switching wet clothes.

- Look at the bright side, you've showered and did not need or get out of bed! - Alfie said laughing.

- And now I will... my revenge! - Said getting water gun from the hand of Eddie and shooting him.

- Aaahhhhh! Rutter! Damn! My hair was pretty wet and now this! - Eddie shouted.

- Wow, that sounded like Amber... - Jerome sneered.

- Water War! - Alfie yelled running out and I followed.

- Around here Alfredo! - Yelled running after him.

He entered the room preparing an ambush for me, and when I came he shot, I ducked and Victor hit water that was coming down the stairs...

- Aaaahhhh! Rutter! Lewis! In my office now! - He shouted angry and all wet.

I let out a laugh and he sent me a glare, went upstairs shortly after Victor , he confiscated our water guns, we went to his office and soon began questioning...

- Where did you get these stupid toys?! - She said throwing them on the floor.

- Well, I bought in a store and it cos-... - Alfie started talking when he was interrupted.

- I do not wanna know! - Victor shouted angry.

- But you asked... - Said dropping a light laugh.

- Silence! - He yelled giving me a death stare.

- Victor! The pipeline burst sink while Eddie did the dishes... Come quick fix that! - Trudy entered the office screaming.

- I'm going woman! You two are free for now, but I remember to eye! - He threatened to leave the room.

As soon as he left Alfie and I burst out laughing , went out of his office and found Eddie and Jerome quickly climbing the ladder with a hammer in his hand.

- He released you? - Eddie asked.

- He released... - I said.

- Uhuuu! Mission accomplished! - Jerry spoke celebrated with a touch of hand.

- You burst pipe? - Asked.

- Yes, bust, and you got rid of punishment, we are too... - Eddie spoke flatter yourself.

- Bursting pipe was an ingenious idea... I need to try it one day... - Alfie commented.

- Fabian and Eddie! Come here! - Amber said entering into the conversation and pulling in to her room.

- Aaahhhh! What is it? - Asked.

- As you go down there to find book? With strings? Have achieved the ropes? Are you ready? That place is very dark, will need a flashlight? Have packed a flashlight? - She spoke a question after another.

- Hey! Go easy Amber! - Patricia said sitting on the bed of Amber.

- Well, we have the lantern, Fabian and I'll go down to find the book... - Nina spoke.

- I've got the strings, they are quite large, will give for going down there quietly... - Eddie said.

- I'll be there in the room and ensure that no suspicious of anything... - Kt spoke.

- Distrust of what? What will you do in the tunnels again? There's something going on that I do not to know? - Alfie said coming through the door of the room.

- Alfie! - I said surprised.

- Well.. hmm... - Nina began.

- It has to do with Sibuna right? - He asked.

- Yes.. - We all respond.

We had to tell him everything, the dream, the kidnapping, the stone, the book, the translation of hieroglyphs, the vision, all...

- Wow... Fabian, Nina, Eddie, Amber, Patricia and I had the same dream then... - He said.

- What? You also dreamed that? - Eddie asked.

- Ok! Now I 'm sure this is no coincidence! - Kt spoke.

- Yes, I had the same dream... - Alfie said.

- Indeed, only six of us had that dream has something strange about it all... - I said.

- But what can it be? - Amber asked.

- Do not know... - Nina replied.

- So you two are going down the hole of tunnels... that place is scary... there may be zombies... - Alfie spoke in a serious tone and I let out a slight chuckle all.

- Alfie, I'm sure they will not find any zombie there... - Patricia spoke.

- All right, then when they have eaten their brains do not say I did not warn you... - He said.

After this short meeting soon had lunch, and the day passed quickly, we were all in the living room talking and watching television except Eddie, Nina and Amber, when I looked at my watch it was nine o'clock, and I got a message on my phone.

_This time..._

_- Eddie -_

Got up from the couch and went to my room, Eddie and Nina were already there, and he was holding a backpack which was probably the ropes and lanterns inside, we left the room and went to the kitchen, there was nobody there, it was time perfect to go through the secret passage, Nina opened with the medallion and we passed, we entered the antechamber and Nina gave us the old amulets, you never know what can happen in tunnels...

The strings were already prepared and prey on me, I would go down first, then Nina, Eddie handed me one of the walk tok Alfie, he would be with Nina and me and with each other so we can communicate while she and I were there in down, put the walk tok my pants pocket along with the stone, I grabbed a flashlight and started down it was a bit slippery and very dark, I had the feeling of climbing a cliff blindfolded, even with the flashlight I could barely see the walls...

Went down until I came across a lever, I was in doubt whether or not pulled because it could be a trap, and it was typical of Robert, the doubts I pulled the lever, everything began to shake, and a stone door opened behind me.

**Calling... Hi! Fabian! Answer!**

_Hi Eddie!_

**It's okay down there? Did something happen?**

_Yes, okay, I opened a ticket and do not know where it leads but I'll check it out..._

**Ah! Ok, is that shivered all here and I thought something might have happened...**

_No, okay, I'll get in the passage... Hang._

Shook the rope and entered the place, dropped the rope, I walked a bit and then went into a circular room, I aimed the flashlight on the floor and it was written:

_If you are here is because they knew how to interpret my riddle, from here only two went to get the book..._

As I read what was written on the floor went up to the place where I entered.

_Calling... Eddie!_

**Ah! Hi!**

_Speak to Nina that she may be down, it's all right for now..._

**Ok, she's already down... Hang.**

I kept the walk tok in his pocket again and waited for Nina, she soon appeared, helped her to let go of the rope and walked back through the passage, until we come again the circular room seemed no way out, we took a look at the walls, they were full of symbols and hieroglyphics, until Nina found a lock that fit his medallion, another door opened and we had to go through some tunnels they had walked very carefully, there could be a trap anywhere...

We walked for a while by those tunnels, Nina was slightly ahead of me, I watched the walls of the places carefully, all of them had some of these symbols creature reminded me of the dream...

Nina walked a little distracted and stepped into a spot on the floor that triggered something, she did not notice and kept walking, when I heard a noise, and a pendulum blade is released directly into the place where she was.

- Nina! Caution! - Screamed when the blade was extremely sharp in her direction.

- Aaahhhh! - She screamed.

* * *

**What will happen to Nina? They will find the book or not? What's behind all these similar dreams? **

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	14. House of Secrets

**Hi again! **  
**New chapter! **  
**I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

House of Secrets

**Fabian's POV**

- Nina! Caution! - Screamed when the blade was extremely sharp in her direction.

- Aaahhhh! - She screamed.

On impulse I pulled her by the arm, the blade went almost got it, I tripped over my own feet and falls to the ground with her on top of me.

- Are you okay? - Asked worried.

- Yes, I'm fine... - She said looking into my eyes.

- Good for the little pendulum caught you... - I said looking into his eyes.

- But you saved me... Thank you... - She said with a smile.

- You're welcome... - I said smiling back.

For a moment I wanted to kiss her, there in that place, at that moment, and feel your lips next to mine, we were very close, it was just one impulse and end up kissing, I slowly started to tilt when...

**Calling... Fabian! Answer motherfucker!**

Eddie called by walk tok, and she rolled off of me, I took the device out of his pocket and answered.

_Hi Eddie..._

**Did something happen? I heard a scream echoing the hole...**

_It's okay, just Nina that activated a trap, but managed to escape her..._

**Ah, ok then...**

_We will proceed by tunnels... Hang._

I put the device in his pocket again, and continue to advance through tunnels, pass by the pendulum and disable the trap, continue walking, it seemed that the place had no end...

**Nina's POV**

When I fell on top of him, I wanted to kiss him, we were very close and I felt your breath fresh, a light mint flavor, wanted to feel his lips next to mine in a sweet and passionate kiss, a kiss that I would not want drop more...

We were walking through those tunnels until we reached the other room, there was some statues, each statue represented an Egyptian god, Anubis, Osiris , Isis, Ra, Seth, Horus... And in the middle of the room was the book he was locked as the Mask of Anubis was...

We approached the place and there was a plug for stone, Fabian took the stone out of his pocket and put it in the socket, the glass opened up and we can get the book, he was very old, seemed a bit dusty despite being locked up there, opened the first page and then saw the image of the creature...

In the book said:

_A few years ago a big secret was hidden, the Chosen One is charged with protecting the world, and Osiris is responsible for protecting it, the two together are very powerful, the two together can save the world from evil, but there is someone who is more powerful than the two together, that someone would be the son of Anubis._

_A child born of the union of God with a mortal, he or she is able to save the world or destroy it depending on your choices, then why was that Osiris, Isis and Anubis had to hide the child, the great God of chaos, Seth, wanted by your side to dominate the world and the choices that child fearing the three Gods decided to keep it secret._

_His powers were removed, and he or she would live with her mother a normal life like any child, but when he reached adulthood, Anubis would search for his son, he would appear in the form of a jackal, a black wolf with red eyes and pointy ears, the search for his son, the child would have dreams about jackal and his powers would begin to unfold, he or she would have a force somewhat unusual, some wounds would heal quickly, his eyes have the color red when he was angry and could also turn into a jackal as a father..._

_The son or daughter of Anubis would have to learn to control his powers, along with his powers multiply your emotions, and sometimes can endanger the lives of people nearby when the child recognize his true identity, Seth would be awakened, he would try to return to the mortal world for chaos dominate again, and the child would have to make a choice that may or may not change the fate of the world._

_Anubis appear in the dream of six, these six people would be part of a ritual that would reveal the son of God, such a person would be the Chosen One, the other would be the Osiris, and one would be the son or daughter of Anubis._

_To perform the ritual would require a sacrifice with the blood of these six people, would also need to use the red stone that unlocked this book, jackal's amulet hidden somewhere in this house, and a tear of gold, besides having a particular date this ritual to be performed, would have to be during a full moon night..._

_Begins the search for the amulet jackal..._

_Where all pass but no one sees..._

_Where daytime sees the sun..._

_And during the night see the moon..._

_The mark of Anubis indicates the location ..._

- So we are looking for the son or daughter of Anubis can be me or Alfie or Patricia or Amber... - Fabian spoke so finished reading.

- Yes, it's worse than I thought, and still have a God behind one of you... - I said.

- We have to tell the others what we found... - He said taking a picture with the phone book.

- Yes, and we also have to find the amulet... - I said.

- Maybe that's what the kidnappers wanted, freeing Seth... But why? - Fabian said.

- I do not know... Not to mention having one of us, a spy... - I said.

- And that creature that was chasing us is Anubis in the form of jackal... Kt is right, nothing that happens in this house is normal... - He said.

- Yes, let's go back... - I said giving him a smile.

- Let's... - He said smiling back.

**Kt's POV**

I was there in the room, ensuring that staff are not suspicious "disappearance " Eddie, Fabian and Nina, I hope they're good, and they have found that book, Alfie and Willow were playing with strawberries and whipped cream, I think the two cute together, Mara and Amber were talking about dresses, Patricia was up there with Joy, Mick had left , went to a meeting with his manager, and Jerome was staring at me.

- What is it? - Asked him.

- Nothing, just admiring its beauty... - He said with a smile.

- Ok, I'll pretend that I believe... - I said.

- What? I'm not a monster, I also know to be gentle... - Jerome said.

- Kindness is not your face... - Said dropping a light laugh.

- Ah, so what is my face? - He asked looking into my eyes.

- Hmm.. cheater, deceiver, chutzpah, which has a gorgeous look... - I said without realizing it.

- So you think I'm beautiful? - He said.

- No, I did not say that you are beautiful, I say your eyes are beautiful... - I said.

- Thank you for the compliment and I know I'm beautiful. - He said.

- And also stuck... - Told him rolling his eyes.

- Where are his friends? - He suddenly asked me in a serious tone.

- What friends? - Disguising said.

- You know, Eddie, Nina and Fabian... where are they? - He asked.

- I do not know... - Lied.

- Do not lie to me, I know everything that happens in this house, and I know the secret of you too... - He said.

- If you want information came to the wrong person... - Said.

- I do not want no information, just asked out of curiosity... - He said.

- I know... - Said suspiciously.

- Good evening Kt... - He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

- Good night... - I replied.

I wondered, did Jerome may be the traitor ? I doubt anything the way he is, does everything for money, perhaps it or not, I'll tell my suspicions it personally when they return, but they are taking too long, and I I'm already a little tired, I'll let it speak tomorrow...

I went upstairs and went to my room, Patricia and Joy were there talking about something , I goodnight to them, put my pajamas and crawled into bed, closed my eyes and tried to sleep but could not, I was thinking about everything and was dying curious to know if Nina and Fabian had discovered something I thought about the conversation I just had with Jerome, and those beautiful eyes as he... What?! I thought that?! No... I do not think the beautiful Jerome and I can not like him, he is... rogue, and can even be the traitor... To think about Kt! Do not think of Jerome... think of... ice cream... Yes! Think of ice cream! Not long after, I fell asleep...

**Eddie's POV**

I walked from one side to the other near that hole, Fabian and Nina were taking, hope they have even discovered something, it depends on what they found down there or not.

Tired of getting walked and sat on the floor, leaned against the wall of the tunnels and started thinking, there was a traitor in the house, and Victor could also be with the kidnappers as Patricia and Kt heard him talking to someone over the phone, in the Victor well I do not believe, but it seemed like he knew everything that was going on that said he would not interfere...

And the traitor, it could be anybody but what comes first to my mind is Jerome, he would do anything for money, or it could also be someone within Sibuna. Patricia? No, she would not do this to us, but she was one of five sinners... Amber? No, she is a founding member of Sibuna and I do not think I would do that to his own friends... Nina? Hmm.. I do not think she is the Chosen One, and also founder of Sibuna, would not do this to us, except for revenge, but because she would want revenge?... Fabian? No, I rely too much on Rutter, it also would not do this to us, despite having been a sinner, but he also founded Sibuna, however when he was kidnapped may have become one of them and so could only go back... Alfie? Suspicious, he went not long ago in mystery, was also once a sinner, but I Alfie is so... Alfie... do not think he conscientiously could betray your friends...

I kept thinking, several things came and went in my mind, it was then that I started thinking about Patricia, I had to confess my feelings for her, but do not know how, or when, I had to tell her everything I had to say how much he loved her and maybe I could have her again...

My thoughts were interrupted by Fabian coming out of the hole...

- How did you get here? - Asked.

- Climbing the rope... - He said.

- But I had to have pulled the rope, and... - Started talking when he cut me off.

- We call you but you did not answer and when I got here with you was thoughtful guy... I was thinking about that? Patricia? - He asked.

- N-no... - Stammered.

- Uhh, Eddie Miller stuttering because of a girl, now I 'm sure you were thinking it! - He exclaimed pulling the rope up.

- How did you discover? - Asked.

- Well, I realized the way you look at her and stuff, and when you stuttered confirmed all... - He said.

- Hmm.. Nina and you, you still like her... - Said raising his eyebrows and giving a smile.

- W-what ? N-no... - He stammered.

- You like her! Now who stuttered was you... - Told him.

- Ok, I still like it... - He said getting slightly red and continuing to pull the rope.

- You want to tell? - Asked.

- Maybe... And you? - He said.

- Maybe... - I replied.

He finished pulling the rope and climbed Nina.

- So what did you find? - Asked curiously.

- What that creature is a jackal and he is the God Anubis... - Fabian said.

- What Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie may be the son of Anubis... - Nina spoke.

- Has a ritual that can reveal who is... - Fabian added.

- Only when the son of Anubis is discovered, Seth can awaken... - Nina said.

- And to perform the ritual is necessary, the red stone, a gold tear, blood from six who had the dream, and an amulet jackal hidden in the house... - Fabian said.

- Wow, I never imagined that... - I said walking through the tunnels with them.

- We also do not... - Nina spoke.

- You are 22 hours, Victor should be giving the curfew... - Said continuing to walk through the tunnels.

- Yes, and we have to go back... - Fabian said.

**Alfie's POV**

Nina, Fabian and Eddie have not come back, I hope you found something, I was talking to Willow, I think I still like it when boring Victor came to the curfew.

- There are 22 hours! You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want to hear a pin drop! - He said dropping the pin on the floor.

- Good night... - Willow said goodbye giving me a kiss on the cheek and smiling.

- Good night... - I said with a smile .

- You! Have the bedroom! Quick, quick! - Victor shouted.

I went to my room, Jerome was already there, and Eddie, Nina and Fabian had not returned, their room was empty.

- Where are your buddies Alfie? - He asked with a smile.

- I do not know... - Lied.

- Ta so good, Kt said the same thing, and they are sunken... - He said.

- I do not know anything Jerry, good night... - Said laying in my bed and pretending to sleep it does not upset me with questions.

- Good night... - He responded by turning off lights and laying on her bed too.

I wondered. Will Jerome is the spy? I do not doubt anything he is Jerome, I'll talk to the staff, but tomorrow, because now I 'm sleepy and want to dream with cookies...

**Fabian's POV**

We left the basement and everyone had gone to bed, probably already gave Victor the curfew, all was dark and silent.

- So, since everyone was sleeping'll tell you what we discover tomorrow... - I said.

- Okay. Sibuna! - Eddie spoke with his hand over his eye.

- Sibuna! - Nina and I repeat.

- Good night to you... - Eddie spoke going to the room.

- Good night... - Nina spoke headed toward the stairs.

- Nina! Wait! - Said holding her arm.

- What is it? - She asked.

- I... I have to s-say... one t-thing... - I said.

- What? - She asked, giving a small smile.

- I-I... - I started to say.

* * *

**Who is the son of Anubis? **

**Kt and Jerome a couple? Kerome? **

**Eddie will tell Patricia that still like her? **

**Where may be the amulet jackal? **

**And the tear of gold as they will get? **

**Who is the spy? **

**Walfie have chances to come back? **

**What Fabian will tell Nina?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	15. House of Kiss

**Excuse the delay in posting, I've been very busy these last days.. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like..**

**peddie4evas: Your idea of Patricia being the son of Anubis is really interesting.. But is not her.. I'm already writing a second season of fanfic, and this second season I have big plans for Eddie and Patricia.. Now the question is, who is the son of Anubis? Fabian? Alfie? Amber? Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Kiss

**Fabian's POV**

- Nina! Wait! - Said holding her arm.

- What is it? - She asked.

- I... I have to say... one thing... - I said.

- What? - She asked, giving a small smile.

- I... - I started to say.

I could not find the words, I actually had them on his tongue, but my voice does not come out, she was looking into my eyes waiting for what I would say, on an impulse I kissed her, it was a sweet and quiet kiss, she returned, our lips moved in perfect sync, my hands were on her waist and wrapped her arms around my neck, I would not let go of that kiss and I think she does not, the kiss became deeper and I held against the wall, I felt so good, felt sparks flying everywhere, I wanted more and more, but could not hold their breath for longer then blurted.

We looked at each other's eyes, she had a beautiful smile on her face, and I smiled like silly, I finally had the courage to kiss her again, after years I was without it, now we could be together again...

- I love you, always loved you... - I said smiling.

- I love you too Fabian, never forgot you... - She said leaning down to kiss me again.

I reciprocate the kiss, my hands roamed her body and her hands were tangled in my hair, it was an intense, passionate kiss, it seemed that time stopped while we are kissing, I went down to her neck kissing her softly and let out little moans when...

- Who's down there?! - Victor screamed out of his office.

We parted ways soon, he must have heard something, if we were caught we would be in trouble here.

- Who's there?! Come! - He yelled down the stairs.

- Comes... - I whispered grabbing her hand and getting inside my room.

- What's going on? - Eddie whispered sleepily lying on his bed.

- Victor... - She whispered.

- Come out wherever you are! - Victor cried walking down the aisle and gave her shoe echoes in place.

- Fast, hides, if he catches you you're in trouble... - Whispered to her.

- Where?! - She asked.

- I do not know! - Whispered.

Quickly lay in my bed and pretended to be asleep, Eddie turned to the other side and also pretended to be asleep, Nina went into my wardrobe and hid there, I heard the bedroom door creak, and Victor came in, he looked at all sides and under the bed, and then went out, got quietly out of bed and peeked through the bedroom door, he had risen to the office.

- You can leave, he is gone... - Nina and spoke out of the wardrobe.

- And now you're going to explain what happened... - Eddie said sitting on his bed.

- Hmm... - Nina spoke looking for an excuse.

- We was... - I started.

- Oh, I get it all, you were kissing and Victor heard anything... - Eddie said raising her eyebrows.

- Hmm.. can say yes... - Nina said with a smile.

- So are together now? - Eddie asked.

- Yes.. - Respond simultaneously.

- Great! Good night! - Eddie spoke laying in bed and asleep.

She and I left the room to say goodbye.

- Good night... - She said smiling and kissing me.

- Good night... - I said as soon as we let go and I could not stop smiling.

She climbed the stairs and went to his room, and I entered my, I lay in my bed and could not stop smiling, I finally confessed my love for her and now we're dating again, I started thinking about what had just happened, and soon falls asleep..

**Amber's POV**

I was lying in my bed, Nina still had not returned, Willow asked where she was and I had to make up an excuse that she was visiting a friend, I hope she and Rutter have discovered something that hole.

Not long after, she entered the room, it was with a smile that does not leave the face, something must have happened to her being so happy, got out of bed and confronted him.

- Where were you? What happened? - Asked shouting to whispering not to wake Willow.

- I was downstairs, just back from the tunnels... - She spoke.

- And why are you smiling nonstop? - Asked curiously.

- Fabian and I are a couple again... - She said with a smile.

- Aaaaahhhhhh! Fabinaaaaa! - Yelled waking Willow.

- Aaaahhhhhh! Fabina! Fabina! Fabina! - Willow jumped up and was hopping.

- My god... - Nina talked while I screamed and Willow.

We stopped screaming to not wake the others, and I wanted to know everything that happened.

- What happened? What did he do? What did he say? What did you do? What did you say? - Asked curiously.

- Well, we got out of the tunnels, give Eddie said goodnight, and I was going up but he pulled me by the arm said he was going to tell something and kissed me, I reciprocate, give the half things got heated, and almost got caught by Victor we are finally a couple now... - She said.

- What were you doing in the tunnels? - Willow asked.

- Hmm... Well.. - I started looking for an excuse for them.

- No use hiding it now Ambe, I spoke without realizing and now we have to tell her too. - Nina said.

We all know that to Willow and Nina also took to tell what they found in the tunnels, we were behind the son of Anubis and I was one of those could be, I do not think it is, I am my father's daughter, and my mother too, but I do not know, you never know...

I looked at my beautiful clock on the wall, it was midnight, and I had to have my beauty sleep! Give goodnight to the girls and soon falls asleep.

**Jerome's POV**

Woke up in the morning, Alfie was still asleep, I took to go to the bathroom to take a shower, the cold water shower upon me, and thoughts in my mind wandered, until I remembered the conversation I had with Kt. I can not be like her, can I? I do not know, it's all very confusing.

I'm sure the Scooby gang must be up to something, they disappear out of nowhere sometimes, and Rutter arrival of this house was a little strange, he did not say anything because it took some days to come, I do not know what they are hiding, but I'll find out...

Out of the bathroom with the towel around my waist, went to my room and got dressed, comes out again, I was walking down the aisle of the boys when I saw the door of the room by Eddie Fabian and open, peeked inside, had no one, was a perfect time to scour their room.

I walked silently with very careful not to be seen, shut the door and started looking, I looked drawers, wardrobes and so far nothing, I took a look under their bed, and saw under the bed Eddie had a safe I took the safe from under the bed, grabbed a cup that Eddie used to drink water overnight, put my ear to the glass and touched the safe, turned the right combinations and opened it, looked inside, had a little money, some papers and a red stone, grabbed the stone and put it in your pocket, do not know why but I think it was important to them, closed the safe and put in place it was before, out of their room and went to the living room, there was nobody there I sat on the couch and started watching TV...

**Fabian's POV**

Woke up in the morning and Eddie was already awake, he had scored a Sibuna meeting under the big tree there on campus, got out of bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower when I got back to the room with the towel around his waist Eddie was not there, separated my clothes and dropped the towel when Nina came into the room and I quickly I covered myself with the pillow.

- Aaahhhhh! - Screamed when she came.

- Hey, calm just me... - She said with a slight laugh.

- Because I 'm... naked... - I spoke slightly red still plugging me with the pillow

- Relax... it's alright... And sorry to have entered without knocking first... - She said giving a slight laugh again.

- Okay... - I said still slightly red.

- See you later... - She said giving me a peck and leaving the room.

- Until later... - I said smiling.

As soon as she left I got dressed, I was still slightly red for what just happened, she almost saw me naked out of the room the staff was there near the stairs talking , hugging Nina got behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

- Hmm.. You two have been quite full of cuddle... Enough to seasickness... - Patricia said.

- Let them Patricia... - Eddie said nudging her.

- Do not you mess which is not called, you stupid! - She spoke.

- Shhhh... quietly Yacker... - He said.

- Weasel... - She told him.

- Is the love people! - Willow spoke jumping and shrieking.

- Where's Alfie? - Asked.

- Just this sleeping... - Kt said.

- Let's go people... Alfie reaches us after... so if he wakes up... - Amber said.

We were walking around campus, Willow was hopping trying to catch a butterfly, Kt and Amber were talking, Nina and I walked hand in hand, and Patricia and Eddie if you were trading insults and poking as always, sat on the grass beneath the tree, Nina sat on my lap, Kt sat on the floor, Amber did Eddie get back a chair for her to not soil her new clothes, Willow sat on the floor petting a squirrel I do not know where she found it, and Eddie and Patricia disputing a place in the shade, finally she won...

- So, what did you discover in the tunnels? - Kt asked curiously.

- That the monster is a jackal and that in fact it is Anubis... - Started.

- He's behind your son can be Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie... - Nina continued.

- And when the child of Anubis is revealed, Seth will have a chance to wake up and return to the world to the chaos dominate... - Eddie said.

- To find out who is the son of Anubis is a need for ritual... - Amber said.

- And this ritual will be used the blood of the five who had the dream, just the red pebble, a tear of gold, and a charm that no one knows where this... - Willow finished.

- Okay, everyone knew but me, Alfie and Patricia? - Kt asked.

- Someone called me? - Alfie spoke coming and sitting on the floor next to Willow.

- Now we already know... - Patricia said.

- Then we'll have to make this such a voodoo ritual that appears... - Amber said.

- I feel negative energy coming from that... - Willow said.

- Yes, we have to do this ritual, but first we need that will be used... - I said.

- The six people and the blood we already have... - Eddie said.

- We need to find the amulet, any clue where he is? - Kt asked.

- Had a riddle... _Begins the search for the amulet jackal... Where all pass but no one sees... Where daytime sees the sun... And during the night see the moon... The mark of Anubis indicates the location... _Does anyone know what that means? - Nina spoke.

- No... - Respond simultaneously.

- And the tear of gold? - Alfie asked.

- Well, the ring Victor's father had a tear of gold... but do not know if he used it or not... - Nina spoke.

- If he used only succeed with the Anubis mask again, but nobody knows where she is... - Patricia said.

- I know! She is in the museum in the center of Liverpool... - Told.

- Great, but first let's see if Victor has or no tear of gold... - Amber said.

- Yes.. Sibuna! - I spoke with the hand over the eye.

- Sibuna! - All repeated.

* * *

**Fabina! What Jerome is going to do with the stone? They will achieve unravel the riddle? Sera that Victor still has the tear of gold?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**WARNING: Tomorrow is my birthday, so I do not know if I'll post another chapter..**

**Review!**


	16. House of Theft

**Hi! I'm here again! **

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been very busy these past few days.. **

**But anyway, here's the new chapter.. hope you like it..**

**peddie4evas: Thank you! =D Sorry for the delay update, I'll try to update more often now.. ;) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

House of Theft

**Eddie's POV**

After the meeting we all go back home, I went to my room, had to get some paperwork in my safe and deliver to my dad, I entered the room and locked the door, opened the safe, my money was there, the papers were all there, but the stone... Gone!

Someone must have stolen it can be even spy who is here in this house, or anyone, I just know I had a part to perform the ceremony, and now we no longer have, I have to tell others what happened...

Runs from the room and climbed quickly to the hall girls, Kt and Patricia were there, I approached them and said:

- The stone vanished! - I said.

- What?! How?! - Kt asked.

- I think it was stolen, was stored in my safe and now I went to see it was not there... - Told.

- Incompetent... - Patricia insulted me.

- I'm not incompetent, I kept the stone inside the safe now to prevent this from happening... - I said.

- But it happened... - Patricia said.

- Who do you think was Eddie? - Kt asked.

- It may have been the spy... - I said.

- Who is the spy? - Patricia asked.

- I think Jerome is the... - Told.

- Is it him? No, he would not, I do not believe he was... - Kt spoke.

- Would yes, he is Jerome... - Patricia said rolling her eyes.

- Poor guy, just because he is a little cheater does not mean that is the culprit... - Kt argued.

- What now? This sorry for Jerome? - Asked.

- No, I'm not sorry for him, just think everybody thinks too much... - Kt spoke.

- Okay, we have to tell the others... - Patricia said.

- Yes.. Until later... Sibuna! - I said.

- Sibuna! - They repeated.

**Kt's POV**

Do not believe I just defend Jerome in front of my friends, I think it was not good that he took the stone, but will be one more reason to think that he is the traitor, so Eddie went Patricia was returned to our room, and I went downstairs, I went to see Jerome and take this story to clean.

I went downstairs, the staff was there in the room, each in their cliques conversation, Amber and Mara , Joy and Mick, Nina and Fabian, Alfie and Willow, Jerome was not there, I went to his room and knocked on the door.

- Go! - Jerome spoke and I went.

- What is it? - He asked sitting on the bed and pulling the headphones to your ear.

- I just came to talk... - I said.

- About what? - He asked.

- You took or not the stone?! - I said as soon as I closed the door behind me, I was risking, if it was he who took so he already knew and was not I would have to explain the situation.

- Yes.. - He replied.

- What?! Why?! - Questioned surprise.

- Because I knew it was important to you... - He replied.

- But... - Started talking when he cut me off.

- Just so I could know what's going on, otherwise you never would tell me... - He said.

- Sure, they think you can not be trusted... Do you know why? Because you cheat because you cheat because you lie... - Spoke in his face.

- I know I do all this, but I already knew about Sibuna a long time, and all this time I kept your secret... - He replied.

- I do not believe I was silly to think that you were not all that said, I do not believe when they defended you thought it was you who stole the stone! - I said.

- I know what I did, but I just wanted to know what is happening, always hiding things from me until I find my own... Kt please, tell me what's going on I want to help... - He said kneeling and asking.

I looked in his eyes, did not know whether or not counted, it would be risking tell all pro spy, and if it were not it would not leave me alone and did not give back the stone, do not know why, but something told me it could trust him, it was just one purpose, and again I risked everything again, all told.

- So you are looking for parts to perform the ritual that will reveal the son of Anubis... - He said.

- Yes.. - I confirmed.

- Handle the stone again, I just want to help and I swear by my parents and my sister that I'm not a traitor... - He said returning the stone.

- I trust you... - I said looking into his eyes again.

- Thank you... - He said smiling.

I took a stone and put it in the pocket of my pants, got out of bed and went to open the door but it was jammed.

- Give me a little help here... - Asked by pulling the door.

- Sure, I'm sorry but that door always gets stuck... - He said helping me pull.

Then the door opened I stumbled, he tried to hold me and we both ended up falling to the ground, one on top of the other, I do not know why but it just happened, we kissed, it was a slow, quiet kiss, I felt fireworks everywhere, and when I realized that I and Jerome were kissing and I quickly blurted out to him.

- Hmm... Sorry... I have to go... - I said running out of the room.

- Bye! - I heard him saying right out.

I did not even see where to was running, I just thought that kiss, just when butting heads with Mick and falling to the ground, and the stone came out of my pocket.

- Whoa! Are you okay? - He asked helping me up off the floor.

- I thank you... - Thanked.

- This stone is yours? - He said looking at me with a strange face and taking the stone floor.

- Is the Amber! It is a sample of stone she will definitely make a jewel! - Lied.

- Hmm.. So if Amber returns to her... - He said handing me the stone.

- Of course I will return... Bye! - Said taking the stone and rising.

- Bye... - He said.

**Eddie's POV**

I did not believe they had stolen the stone, I was in Amber, Nina and Willow room, all were there, we were discussing about who may have stolen the stone and everyone thought it was Jerome, obviously this means, when Kt was entered.

- Recovered stone! - Kt spoke.

- What? How? Was who? - Asked.

- I was with Jerome... - She said.

- Did you know that unfortunate had taken the stone... - Patricia said rolling her eyes.

- It can also be the spy... - Alfie said.

- How did you get the stone it? Usually when he blackmails handle things... - Amber said.

- She told me everything... - Jerome said entering the room.

- What did! Kt! Why did you do that? - Fabian said.

- I'm not spy... I just wanted to help... - Jerome said.

- And how do we make sure that you are not a spy? - Nina asked.

- You'll have to trust me... I swear by my parents and my sister who is not me... - He said.

- I trust you... - Kt said.

- Everyone deserves a second chance, but you have to be the third... tact with Kt... - Amber said.

- Me too! - Willow said.

- I also should not be the Jerome... - Alfie said.

- And you four? - He asked looking at me, to Patricia, to Nina and Fabian.

- All right, you are in, but this will be his last chance Jerome, it is good that you are not even spy... - Nina spoke.

- Then, retrieve the stone, and now we have to find the tear gold and amulet... - I said.

- Any idea? - Willow asked.

- No... - All responded.

It was then that we heard:

- These urchins may only be up to something and I'll find out... - Victor muttered girls walking down the aisle.

His shoes echoed every time we touched the ground, he was getting closer to the bedroom door, he opened it and saw what was happening here, we'd probably be in trouble and the stone would be confiscated, he stopped in front of the door, I could see its shadow underneath, he was about to open it when...

* * *

**What will happen? **

**Kt and Jerome will be together? **

**Victor will catch all Sibunas red handed? **

**Jerome this even telling the truth or is lying?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	17. House of Distraction

**Hello again! **

**Sorry for the delay to update, I've been busy, but here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

House of Distraction

**Eddie's POV**

Victor was about to open the door and get us all in the act when...

- Victor Trudy is calling you... - Joy talked appearing in the hallway.

She began to distract him by Trixie request message, and it gave us time to organize inside the room, Alfie and I walked inside a wardrobe and I was with the stone, Jerome hid under the bed of Amber, Kt and Patricia went into another wardrobe, Amber and Willow pretended to be making up, Fabian and Nina started making out.

It was then that Joy could no longer distract Victor and he entered the room while I was watching everything through a small opening in the wardrobe .

- What is happening here? - Victor asked shouting.

- Oh, hi Victor! - Amber spoke waving and giving a smile.

- You two stop clinging! - He fought with Fabina that not called him.

- I think it will be hard for them to let loose... - Willow said.

- And I'm glad you came to do makeup with us! You even need a cream for wrinkles and also a base to hide the marks of old age in the face... - Amber spoke and I had to hold back laughter .

- Respect me idiot! - He shouted angry.

- Of course I respect you... but seriously speaking you have a 100 years Victor... this even need a beauty treatment... - Amber said.

Victor just turned and walked out angrily slamming the door, Amber managed to irritate him, everyone came out of hiding, but Nina and Fabian were still clinging.

- Hey, you two can stop now... there are people in the room... do it another time... - Said poking them.

- Huh? Okay... sorry... - Fabian spoke out of her and sitting on the bed.

- So... continuing... we have to see if Victor still has the tear of gold and I have an idea to distract him so we can get into the office... - Patricia said sitting on the bed of Amber.

- What an idea? - Alfie asked.

- Well, we need the car stereo Eddie, Fabian's motorcycle, and a lot of noise... - She said.

- Why? - Nina asked.

- To create a distraction that takes the Victor office... - Patricia said.

- And how do we do this? - Willow asked.

She explained the plan for us, everything would have to go right, the night would put the plan into practice...

**Kt's POV**

The day passed quickly, and that kiss that occurred between me and Jerome did not get out of my mind, I think I'm really enjoying it, but I am very confused by this, I never liked anyone like that, well, I confess I've felt a slight attraction by Fabian and by Eddie, but do not expect to feel attracted by Jerome... Sooner or later I would have to talk to him about that kiss, but I expect him to take the first step to make sure if he really likes me...

It was midnight, Victor had already given a curfew, I was just waiting for the signal from Patricia to put my part of the plan into action, meanwhile I just thought about my situation with Jerome...

**Eddie's POV**

We were already prepared just waiting for the signal from Patricia the sound of my car was already covered, Fabian had already prepared the motorcycle on the other side of the house, Nina and Alfie had their trash cans ready to make noise, Willow had played cypress oil on the stairs in front of the house to slip Victor, Patricia was hidden in ready to lock the door from inside the room, Amber was going to school to make the alarm go off if plan A failed, and Jerome, Kt and Patricia would enter the office Victor, this was his chance really help as he had threatened...

_All ready..._

_-Kisses, Patricia-_

She sent in my phone, I hid in the bushes and called the sound of my car at most, a few seconds later I saw Victor out the door and slipping on oil Willow, he fell to the ground and all I had to hold back laughter again, the sound turned off as soon as he got up, and I heard the engine noise of the motorcycle of Fabian from the other side of the house, up the stairs I saw Victor again and trying to open the door, but failed, Patricia locked her inside...

He ran around campus giving back in the house and I was almost killing me to hold her laughter as soon as he went the other way stopped the noise of the bike, then I saw Alfie and Nina come out from behind the bushes and enter the forest hitting the garbage cans, then Victor appeared again and was chasing after them in the forest.

**Patricia's POV**

Once Victor came out, I jumped from my hiding place in the room and locked the door, texted to Kt and pro Jerry to put their part of the plan into practice, ran up the stairs, soon they appeared, walked into the office of Victor and started rummaging.

Jerome was opening the safe because it was good at that stuff, Kt scoured the shelves, and I tried it on his desk, opened all the drawers and searched each one of them had only papers, extra keys, folders, old books, some ancient scrolls but nothing of his father's ring.

I opened the head of Corbier, it was disgusting, but it was not there, Kt seemed to have found anything either, and Jerome was able to open the safe and was rummaging inside.

- Found! - Jerome said taking the ring inside the safe.

- Fast! Open it and see if the tear's there, our friends will not be able to distract him long! - I said.

- This stuck... - He said trying to open.

- Let me try... - Kt said taking the ring and opening it.

- Gotta just because I had already loose and easy for you... - He said.

- Okay... - She said with a slight laugh.

- And then? - Asked.

- Not this here... - She said staring at me with a face of despair.

- How not? - Said taking the ring and checking to see if it was really true.

It was, was not there, he should have used the tear gold to try to make the potion, our plan was to go, find the ring, but did not find what we really wanted and we thought that was it, I sent it personally return message, we arrange things in the office and Jerome returned the ring in place and locked the safe again, we left there and went to the room of Eddie and Fabian wait staff back.

**Nina's POV**

Alfie and I were making noise with cans and into the forest, Victor soon we heard behind us...

- Show up their assholes! - He shouted enraged few meters behind us.

- Run! - Alfie said.

We dropped the cans and started running, parted him getting lost and not knowing which way to go, I ran without looking back, and I realized he was behind me, I started running as fast as he could, jumped stones, swerved from puddles, but just bumping into some tree branches that scratched my arms.

I heard my phone beep with a message, but I had no time to check it now, I was running through a forest being chased by Victor, luck of Alfie who managed to escape, and I hope they have found the tear, but all our efforts in this plane of Patricia will be in vain...

I kept running, suddenly stopped near a lake, I looked back and realized I was not being followed, I think lost him, and when I looked toward the lake, I found the jackal, we were face to face, and he stared at me with those red eyes...

* * *

**What will happen to Nina? **

**How will they get the tear of gold? **

**Patricia mentioned that Eddie still likes putting his "kisses" in the message? **

**Kt and Jerome will be a new couple?**

**Soon, the next chapter****..**

**Review!**


End file.
